


Whenever You're Ready.

by btaeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bathroom Sex, College, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, I don't know how to tag please forgive me, I love johnjae I swear, JohnJae - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Moving In Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Soulmates, Thanks, Therapy, Triggers, college sweethearts, mentions of hanging, mentions of overdose, please please read the notes at beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btaeu/pseuds/btaeu
Summary: When Jaehyun tries to end his life and is unsuccessful, he has no other choice but to talk to his therapist about the events that led up to his decision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a "+" means present day
> 
> a "-" means flashback 
> 
> a "*" means time skip
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: mentions of suicide, mentions of hanging, mentions of overdose, mentions of alcohol

**PART 1**

** \+ **

_“Jaehyun.... can you hear me?”_

A soft voice calls out. Jaehyun snaps out of his trance and looks around.

“What?” He asks, a little confused. He meets eyes with his therapist and waits for him to repeat whatever he just said.

“_I said, whenever you’re ready to talk, go for it.”_ His therapist repeats, voice soft and calm as ever.

Jaehyun looks down at the tubes in his arms. They’re clear and pumping fluids into his veins. He looks around at the dimly lit hospital room he’s in. It’s not too big, but not too small. He eyes his legs underneath the blankets and they trail up his own body to examine the hospital gown as well. He notices the tubes that lay on his chest that are connected to his nostrils and hanging behind his ears, giving him extra oxygen. He looks to his right to see his wrist being chained by a shiny, silver pair of handcuffs that are connected to the railing of the hospital bed. He closes his eyes for a few seconds to focus on all the pained areas around his body. His stomach. His hands. _His throat_. He then takes a breath. He looks over to his therapist, who’s already staring directly at him, a soft smile on his lips.

“.. im.. ready.” He says, voice rasped and barely there from the horrifying events that took place just 48 hours ago.

His therapist nods, his soft smile growing bigger. “_Good_.” He says, nodding. “Take your time. No rush.”

“O-okay..” Jaehyun nods back, licking his dry, cracked lips. “Um... where should I start?”

_“How about you start from the beginning.”_ His therapist nods again. _“Does that sound okay? Can you do that?”_

Jaehyun nods back, blinking a few times. “Yeah. I can.... i can do that..” He takes a deep breath and lets it out. “I-It... it all started.. two years ago.. I was meeting my study partner, Taeyong, at this club he invited me to. I remember..” Jaehyun closes his eyes to remember better. “..i-it was called _7th Sense Club and Bar.”_

“_Very good.” _His therapist praises. “_Go on._”_  
_

“Taeyong invited his friends from his childhood and wanted me to meet them.. their names were Ten and J-...” Jaehyun stops immediately. He closes his eyes and balls his fists, long nails digging into his palms and breaking the skin.

“_Easy, now, Jaehyun._” His therapist says calmly. “_It’s alright._”

Jaehyun nods and opens his eyes to blink his tears away. “Ten and.. _Johnny._” He blurts out in one breath.

**-**

“_Hey!_” Taeyong yells to Jaehyun over the loud music blaring out of the club’s huge speakers. “I’ve got some people I want you to meet!”

“Alright!” Jaehyun nods, yelling back. He follows close behind Taeyong, trying not to get lost in the endless sea of sweaty bodies and dancing people. Thank god Taeyong’s hair is a bright pink, otherwise he’d be lost. They walk to a smaller area that’s a little more quiet, and Jaehyun eyes two strangers sitting down in the VIP section.

“Jung, allow me to introduce you,” Taeyong starts as the two other strangers stand up. “This is Ten,” he points to the shorter of the two, wearing a sleeveless shirt and the tiniest shorts ever. “.. and this is Johnny.” Taeyong points to the taller one now. “Ten and Johnny, meet Jung Jaehyun, my study partner.”

Jaehyun extends his hand to Ten, shaking it firmly and evenly. He makes eye contact, and flashes him a warm smile and a head nod. They part ways and Jaehyun reaches his hand out to shake another hand. A _bigger_ hand. He looks up at the tall man it’s connected to and the two lock eyes. Their hands meet and its a whole _new feeling_. A feeling of warmth and electricity.

“_Hi there.._” A deep voice calls out, not breaking eye contact with Jaehyun. “_I’m Johnny.” _He smiles._  
_

Jaehyun’s smile widens as he smiles back, not daring to blink because if he does, he’ll miss out on the 6 foot ANGEL standing in front of him. “J-Jaehyun.” He stutters, shaking Johnny’s hand.

Their hands pull away after 2 seconds as they continue to stare at one another. Taeyong clears his throat and they’re snapped out of their trance. “You guys wanna get some drinks? On me!” He offers, beginning to back away.

“Hell yes!” Ten yells, following him.

“Sounds good to me.” Johnny nods, eyes still glued to Jaehyun.

“S-Sure..” Jaehyun mumbles, looking away from Johnny’s harsh gaze so he doesn’t fall flat on his face. They all follow Taeyong towards the bar, maneuvering through the same sweaty, dancing bodies from before. When they arrive, Taeyong orders for all of them, passing 2 shot glasses down to Jaehyun, who takes one and passes the other to Johnny. “A toast!” He yells, motioning for the others to hold up their shot glasses. “To.. friends!”

“_To friends!_” Ten, Johnny, and Jaehyun all yell in unison. They take their shots straight back and slam the glasses upside down against the bar counter. Jaehyun closes his eyes shut for a few seconds, shaking his head at the burning sensation that travels down his throat. He’s not a big drinker, but if the occasion is right, he’ll hop on board to anything alcoholic. Soon, one shot turns to four. Four shots turn to six, and six shots turn to nine. Unfortunately, Jaehyun gets drunk easily. He could drink one whole beer and be wasted. The others are a little drunk, but not too much. They do this multiple times, every weekend to be exact, so it’s not like nine shots will get them wasted. Taeyong orders more and then pulls Ten close to him, whispering things into his ear, making him giggle. Jaehyun stands there awkwardly, looking around the now spinning bar. He feels a gaze burn through his skull from behind him and turns his head to see Johnny standing next to him, not too close but not far away. They smile at one another and look away, blushing.

“So!” Johnny yells, leaning forward to Jaehyun’s ear so he can hear him over the loud music. “Are you having a good night!?”

“Hell yeah!” Jaehyun yells back, laughing and nodding. “H-How about yourself!?”

“My night is better now that you’re here!” Johnny says, smiling down to Jaehyun and looking him directly in his eyes. Jaehyun stares back and bites down on his lower lip, trying to control the blush that sets over his ears. Fail.

“How about we make it even b-better!?” Jaehyun suggests, smirking and staring up at Johnny. Johnny raises his eyebrow and waits for Jaehyun’s response. “Do you wanna DANCE!?” Jaehyun yells, pointing to the dance floor. Johnny looks out and then back to Jaehyun’s eyes, nodding his head like a dog who’s just been asked if he wants a treat. Jaehyun smiles big and grabs his hand, pulling him away from the bar and through the crowd of sweaty bodies, towards the dance floor.

They hold hands tightly as they maneuver their way through the crowd, trying to find the perfect spot to dance. Jaehyun looks up and follows the strobe lights, waiting for the one that’s dead center to the dance floor. He finds it and stops, turning around to face the giant man behind him. Their gazes meet again and they smile at one another, nodding their heads to the blaring music that’s now taking control of their bodies. They begin to dance; smiling hard as their bodies move in tandem with one another. Jaehyun studies Johnny intently, looking him up and down. He wears a black sheer, see through crop top that shows off his incredible body and even more incredible abs. His dark skinny jeans hug his legs and thighs oh, so right, and his black boots clack against the dance floor. Jaehyun’s gaze goes back up to Johnny’s face, watching as he bites down on his lower lip like he’s concentrating. Johnny looks down and catches Jaehyun staring at him, a smirk plastering across his face. Jaehyun blushes and looks away, turning around to dance a little more freely without feeling the pressure of Johnny’s rough gaze.

Suddenly, a pair of warm arms are being snaked around his waist and he’s pulled closer to the tall man. He can feel the bass of the music reverberating throughout Johnny’s body, vibrating through his own. Johnny’s big hands roam their way down to Jaehyun’s hips and pull them back against his own, stopping them both to press his lips to Jaehyun’s ear. “Is this okay?” He asks, not yelling, but talking loud enough for Jaehyun to hear. Jaehyun smiles and nods his head, biting down on his lower lip for the second time. He watches as Johnny smiles from his peripheral view, pulling back to begin to move them to the beat of the loud music.

Jaehyun lets Johnny have control for a bit, moving and swaying them to the dubstep like music. _This somehow feels right_, Jaehyun thinks; his body pressed back tightly against Johnny’s, fitting like a puzzle piece. His hands intertwined with Johnny’s that are wrapped around his waist, the big kool-aid man smile tugging at his lips and mouth. There’s excitement and anticipation fluttering around in his stomach as he dances with this guy he’s only known for a few minutes. He’s never felt anything like this before. With anyone. He likes the way everything feels right now, and would like to continue feeling this way. As the song changes to an even more upbeat, fast one, Jaehyun decides to remove Johnny’s hands from around him and take control now. He bends his body over and touches the ground coming back up to place his hands on his knees and pin his ass back against Johnny’s groin. He feels Johnny’s hands quickly grab his hips hard, and they start grinding against each other.

Jaehyun smiles to himself as he works his hips to the rhythm of the music, shaking his ass like it’s his job, but all the while focusing on keeping himself from falling over onto the spinning floor. Johnny bites his lip and keeps the grip he has on Jaehyun’s hips tight, grinding into him to the music. Jaehyun feels a new feeling taking over his body as his eyes close on their own accord and a moan escapes his throat. He looks back to see Johnny staring down at him, eyes half lidded as he rolls his body and hips. Jaehyun pulls away and stands up straight, turning around to wrap his arms around Johnny’s neck. Johnny grabs his waist and pulls him closer, their bodies coming together, leaving no room. Their faces are so close, Jaehyun can feel Johnny’s rapid breathing against his face. Their chests are so tightly squeezed together, that their heartbeats eventually beat in synch with one another.

“Jaehyun_,” _Johnny says, looking deeply into Jaehyun’s eyes. Jaehyun stares back into his, blinking slowly. They both smile and Jaehyun lowers his head to place against Johnny’s chest. “Do you feel what I feel!?” He yells down to Jaehyun’s ear, pressing his wet, plump lips to it. It sends a shiver down Jaehyun’s spine and he nods in response, looking up to meet that beautiful gaze once more. Johnny smiles at him and Jaehyun’s knees give out! Johnny holds him close, exhaling a chuckle. Then his smile disappears as he examines the way Jaehyun is staring at him. His pupils are dilated three times the size they were just 2 seconds ago and his smile isn’t so playful anymore. His lips curve to the side in a side smile, making his left dimple POP. Johnny’s heart begins to beat a little faster and he loses his breath. The hairs on his arms rise and he feels what’s about to happen next. As if gravity is doing all the work, he leans down and connects his plump lips to Jaehyun’s soft, pink ones. It’s a quick kiss, but it’s _good_. When they pull away, they stare into one another’s eyes again, faces caught completely in shock by the feeling they’d both experienced.

“Did... did you feel that?” Jaehyun asks, gulping a little bit out of uncertainty. Johnny just nods, still staring back at the guy in front of him. Not even a second later, their lips are crashing against one another’s, hot and heavy and full of need, but at the same time full of ecstasy and _passion_. Maybe it’s the alcohol. Or maybe it’s not. Jaehyun pulls away and breathes hard. “Bathroom!?” He yells, and Johnny only nods in response. They quickly move through sticky, sweaty people heading towards the sign that reads _BATHROOM_. Johnny’s hands are tight on Jaehyun’s shoulders as he follows closely behind him, biting a little too hard on his lower lip. When they reach a dark hallway, Johnny stops them and pins Jaehyun’s sweaty back against the cool wall. Jaehyun yelps in surprise as the once loud music now fades to the background. He looks up at Johnny and inhales, fluttering his eyes closed at Johnny’s unforgettable scent. Johnny leans down and connects his lips to Jaehyun’s ear, kissing it once, then biting down on his earlobe. Jaehyun lets out a moan, as he arches his back off of the wall.

Johnny pulls away and looks him dead in the eyes again, trying not to let out a laugh. “W-was that a moan??” Jaehyun blushes completely out of embarrassment and sinks a little lower, not responding. Johnny just smirks and leans down to kiss him again, this time slower and with more meaning. Jaehyun is caught off guard and kisses back, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck. He bites on his bottom lip and when Johnny parts his mouth, Jaehyun slides his tongue in and explores the wonder that is Johnny’s mouth. Their tongues slip and slide against one another’s, tangling together like it’s _natural_. Because all of this just feels.. _natural_. Jaehyun’s hands clasp around Johnny’s neck, Johnny’s hands finding their way to hold Jaehyun’s hips firmly, the sparks running up, down, and between their bodies, yes, all of this feels _right_. They pull away with wet, swollen lips and finally run to the bathroom down the poorly lit hallway.

Jaehyun pushes open the bathroom to examine it in all its... glory. It’s dirty, a little smelly, and has one stall, a sink, and a mirror, making it look even more small. It’ll have to do for now. Johnny walks in and closes the door behind him, turning the lock to lock the door so no one can come in. He turns around and is attacked by Jaehyun’s body jumping on him and kissing his lips. Johnny catches him and kisses back, leaning against the wall. Sparks are flying as their lips move and their breathing becomes staggered. Johnny walks into the stall and shuts the door, setting Jaehyun down on his feet. He finally breaks the kiss to gasp for air. Jaehyun laughs as he breathes hard too. And here they are staring at each other again and again. Jaehyun reaches forward and slips his cold hands up and underneath Johnny’s sheer shirt, feeling his hard, toned stomach. He shivers at the feeling and bites his lip, earning a smirk from the taller man in front of him. His face falls as he examines the look Johnny is giving him. It’s intense; his eyes are dark and his lips are flat. Jaehyun’s breath gets caught in his throat as this beautiful man in front of him is actually real.

He reaches up and grabs the back of Johnny’s neck, pulling him down at least two inches to connect their lips. The sparks are back. Johnny frowns up his face and deepens the kiss, bringing both of his hands up to cup Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun opens his mouth wider and tilts his head to the right as Johnny goes the opposite way. Their tongues are slowly overlapping one another’s, and the bathroom is starting to get a little stuffy. Jaehyun slowly pulls away, eyes still closed from complete and utter _bliss_. “I-It’s getting a little hot in here,” he mumbles, removing his hands from around Johnny’s neck. He backs away and pulls his loose shirt over his head, dropping it onto the floor. Johnny’s mouth falls open as he examines Jaehyun’s toner than tone body. His sweaty muscles glisten underneath the purple-ish light coming from the bathroom ceiling, and Johnny is in complete awe. Jaehyun smiles in response and goes for his shirt. “May I?”

“Oh, please.” Johnny nods, lifting his arms. Jaehyun grabs the hem of the shirt and lifts it up over Johnny’s arms and head. Once it’s off, their lips are back together, hot and sweaty chests now touching. Hands roaming untouched skin. Johnny pulls away and trails his lips down Jaehyun’s jawline. He moves down to his neck and attacks it with hard kisses and long tongue licks. He sucks and nips at the sweet, sweaty skin, sinking his teeth in to leave a mark.

**+**

“_Jaehyun_.” His therapist calls out, softly. Jaehyun has stopped talking, and has been silent for at least a minute. “_Are you alright?_” Jaehyun is licking his dry lips again. He nods his head a few times and points to the hospital tray next to the window. “I’m thirsty.” His voice is low. “Could you please get me some water, Mr. Kim?”

“Of course.” His therapist closes his book and gets up, setting the book on the chair he’s sitting in. “And you can call me Doyoung if you’d like.” Jaehyun smiles weakly and keeps his eyes glued to his hands in his lap. The sound of water being poured fills the room. The pitcher is set down and suddenly a clear glass of water is in Jaehyun’s hands. He brings the half filled glass to his lips and drinks slowly. The cold liquid runs down the back of his throat, stinging a bit. He stops and holds his throat, letting out a soft cough. He hands the glass back to Doyoung, who takes it and sets it back on the tray. He walks back over to his seat, picking up his book, and sitting down. He picks up his pen as well, clicking the end. He makes eye contact with Jaehyun, and smiles. “I hope you know that at any moment during our session, you can tell me if you feel uncomfortable or stop. You don’t have to tell me everything. Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Yes, Mr. Kim.” Jaehyun nods. “I know.” Doyoung smiles again and motions for Jaehyun to continue. Jaehyun gets a little more comfortable in his hospital bed and closes his eyes. The blurry memories come back to him and he continues. “The... the bathroom was so small, but.. we managed to make it work.. he kissed my neck in all the right places, and even left a few marks and bites.” He touches his neck, tracing his fingers over all the places he’s been attacked with love marks and bites. “Once we got our clothes off, which was a struggle by the way,” Jaehyun smiles a bit at the memory, “everything else was easy. His body was so beautiful, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, actually. His skin was so tan, and his muscles were eye candy. And _ohh my god_.. his dic-” Jaehyun stops, eyes shooting open and ears starting to burn red. “Um.. if this is too graphic, will you stop me?”

Doyoung stares at him, smiling. “Have I ever stopped you in the past?”

Jaehyun shakes his head, eyes still closed shut. Guess that’s his answer. He runs a hand through his hair a few times and licks his lips. Then, continues. “I latched my teeth onto every part of his gorgeous skin as soon as I had the chance. I felt like a vampire, almost..”

**-**

Johnny lets out a moan as his back is pressed up against the cold stall door. He watches as Jaehyun trails his lips down to Johnny’s muscular chest. He moves to the right and wraps his lips around Johnny’s right nipple, circling his tongue around it. “_Ahh_..” Johnny whispers, closing his eyes. He places his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as he watches the gorgeous brown haired boy below him tease him with his tongue. His cock twitches in his boxers as he shuffles from foot to foot, head pressed back against the stall door. Jaehyun gently tugs on it with his teeth, causing Johnny to let out a hiss. In a matter of seconds, both of Johnny’s nipples are swollen and slick with spit. Jaehyun smiles at his work and continues working his way down, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his toned stomach. He stops at Johnny’s naval and eyes the big bulge print in his gray boxer briefs. A not so silent gasp escapes his mouth and his eyes shoot back up to meet Johnny’s. Johnny laughs from above him, teeth digging into his bottom lip. “Something wrong?”

“N-no!” Jaehyun laughs nervously. “I just... i haven’t seen a dick as big as yours before.” He stares at the print, eyeing it up and down. Johnny smiles in return, nodding his head once. “I’ll take that as a compliment.“

Jaehyun’s face turns red and he back looks up. “Oh! I meant it as a compliment! I swear.”

Johnny laughs again. “Relax. I know what you meant.” Jaehyun nearly melts at what Johnny’s laugh does to his cock, and gets back to the task at hand. He runs his fingers under the hem of Johnny’s boxer briefs and begins to pull them down. He moves his head away when Johnny’s cock literally almost hits him in the face, which makes the two of them laugh. Jaehyun stares in awe at Johnny’s bare cock, erect and at attention. It’s quite big, and kinda lighter than the rest of his skin. His balls are big too, and just at the base, sit little black pubic hairs that lead a trail upward to his naval and stop just below his belly button. Jaehyun drinks in the sight of Johnny’s cock and turns red because it’s just so darn beautiful. Seriously??? HOW can this guy’s dick be just as beautiful as him?? Jaehyun will never understand. “_Wow_,” is all that leaves his mouth, eyes filled with wonder and excitement. “Can I lick it?” He asks, looking up to meet Johnny’s eyes again.

“Um.. y-yeah.” Johnny nods, heart beating a little bit fast. “Sure.” Jaehyun grabs his cock with both of his hands and gives it a tiny squeeze. Johnny winces in pleasure and jolts just a bit. Jaehyun sticks out his tongue and brings it to the base, running it up and up and up to the tip, tasting a bit of precum that settled there. Johnny’s breath gets a little caught in his throat as he watches. “Holy shit, you’re _so_ hot.”

Jaehyun smiles at this and blushes, looking away. “Thanks.” He says, quietly. He wraps his hand around Johnny’s cock and begins stroking it up and down. He spits on his hand and continues this for a few more seconds before leaning to lick up and down the shaft at a steady pace. He curls his tongue around the tip and latches onto it, closing his lips around it and sucking lightly. A low, thick moan passes Johnny’s mouth as his eyes close shut, his cock throbbing between Jaehyun’s wet, hot mouth. A shiver runs up his body when Jaehyun flicks his tongue along the slit, causing Johnny to let out a broken puff of air. He bites on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet as Jaehyun begins to take more of his cock in his mouth, slowly but surely. “Ohh, _fuck_,” Johnny pants out. Jaehyun relaxes his mouth and moves lower, taking in even more of Johnny’s cock, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He holds down his urge to gag and closes his watering eyes' moving his head back and forth. He relaxes his jaw and opens wider, drool escaping down the corners of his mouth. He moves his head back and forth, repeating this motion over and over.

He looks up and catches a glimpse of Johnny’s blissed out face. His eyebrows are knitted together and his head is tilted back against the stall door, breath staggering. He must be close. Jaehyun’s own cock twitches with excitement in his boxers at the sight of Johnny being a mess. He moans around Johnny’s cock and decides to move down as far as he can, letting out a faint gag noise. Johnny lets out a rather loud moan and threads his fingers into Jaehyun’s hair, quickly pulling him off. “S-st-stop, stop..” he breathes out, trying to catch his breath. “Ah, _fuck_,” he moans, body leaning back against the door. Jaehyun smiles up at him with teary eyes, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. When the two make eye contact, Johnny’s eyes are shiny. Glossy. He removes his fingers from Jaehyun’s fluffy brown hair and helps him stand up so that they’re face to face. Johnny smiles and exhales a broken chuckle, making Jaehyun’s heart beat out of his chest. “Damn. Your mouth is absolutely _incredible_. I-I almost came just now.”

Jaehyun blushes again and chuckles quietly, pressing his body against Johnny’s bare one. He looks into Johnny’s eyes and then down to his lips. He can smell the alcohol on his breath, and when he looks up again to his eyes, plump lips are on his own. He kisses Johnny back instantly, those same sparks coming back like it’s nothing. They kiss slow and passionately. Johnny wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s waist and pins him against the stall wall to the left. They part ways for air, and Jaehyun watches him, studying him. Johnny kisses some more on his neck, licking Jaehyun’s sweet spots and leaving a few more bite marks and hickeys. Jaehyun closes his eyes and reaches down to rub his neglected erection through his boxers. Johnny pulls away and trails his hand down from the wall to touch Jaehyun’s waist. It’s small in his hand, and he smiles at that, trailing down Jaehyun’s abs, passing his naval and finally stopping at the hem of his boxers. He looks up and meets eyes with Jaehyun, asking permission. Jaehyun nods a little too quickly and watches as Johnny pulls down his boxers. They slide down passing his knees to gather at his ankles. A soft groan leaves Johnny’s mouth as he takes in all of Jaehyun. It makes Jaehyun giggle and he blushes AGAIN, ignoring the flutter of his stomach.

“Fuck, you’re so damn _gorgeous_.” Johnny breathes, smiling. “I would really like to _wreck_ you right now.”

Jaehyun laughs lightly, batting his long eyelashes. “Well, I would really like to be wrecked by you.” He says softly, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck. Their lips meet again, fast and hungry. Jaehyun wraps his hand around his own cock and begins stroking it, a moan escaping his mouth. Johnny swallows it and pulls away, licking his lips. He bends down and reaches into his pants pocket to pull out his wallet. Jaehyun watches as he retrieves a condom and stands back up, just inches away from Jaehyun’s body. Jaehyun focuses on the warmth radiating from Johnny’s body onto his own. He watches closely as Johnny squirms around, trying to get as comfortable as he can in the tiny stall.

He leans forward and presses another soft kiss to Jaehyun’s lips. “So, how we doin’ this?” He asks, voice low compared to the loud music blaring from outside the bathroom.

“Any way you want.” Jaehyun nods, looking into his dark eyes then down at his kiss swollen lips.

“Are you flexible?” Johnny asks, seriously, as he rips the condom open with his teeth and throws the wrapper in the mini trash by the toilet.

“Uh,” Jaehyun watches him, trying hard not to pounce on him for being so fucking hot. “A little bit?”

Johnny looks right into his eyes and flashes a pretty smile, showing his teeth and cheek dimple. “Perfect.” He leans forward and kisses Jaehyun’s lips at a slow pace. Jaehyun kisses back and brings his hands up to hold Johnny by his neck to kiss him deeper. _The sparks are back, _he thinks._ I wonder if he feels them, too. _Their tongues slip and slide over one another as Johnny reaches down and grabs Jaehyun’s right leg, slowly and carefully lifting it up and up until it’s hooked directly over Johnny’s shoulder. It goes up with ease and Jaehyun is surprised himself. Johnny pulls away and smiles down at him, reaching his big hand up to his mouth. He spits on it and it startles Jaehyun, causing him to hit his head against the stall wall he’s pinned to. He winces a bit and Johnny lets out a soft chuckle, reaching down between them to grab Jaehyun’s cock. “Now, I gotta warn you,” he starts, looking as serious as he’s ever looked since they met. “I give the _best_ handjobs._”_

“Is that so?” Jaehyun smirks, running his fingers through the little hairs on Johnny’s nape.

“Mhm.” Johnny nods, smug look on his face as he gently caresses the muscular leg hiked up over his right shoulder. “I could make you come in a matter of minutes.”

“What, is that like your slogan or something?” Jaehyun laughs, his deep dimples popping out in his cheeks. Johnny’s heart swells.

“Oh, definitely. I have very satisfied customers.” He spits on his hand again, eyeing Jaehyun’s lips. “And by _customers_,” his eyes trail to Jaehyun’s cock that’s already leaking precum. “I mean _myself_.” He grabs hold of Jaehyun’s cock and closes his hand around it, gently squeezing it. Jaehyun’s smile quickly disappears and his body twitches back onto the stall wall. As his eyes squeeze shut, his mouth drops open and a shout leaves his lips, dragged out with a moan. Johnny watches him closely, stopping his movements. “Hm. You’re pretty sensitive, aren’t you?” He asks, a small smirk protruding at his lips. Jaehyun doesn’t answer, but the euphoric look on his face and the way is chest heaves up and down says it all. Johnny examines Jaehyun’s throbbing cock in his hand. It’s warm and leaking, larger than average but not as big as his. A few veins becoming visible, and a few new hairs surrounding the base like he just shaved, but all in all, very, _very_ pretty. Johnny closes his hand around the tip, and snaps his wrist upward gently, causing a moan to leave Jaehyun’s throat. Jaehyun’s eyes widen, wondering how Johnny barely even did a thing, but he felt electricity through his whole body. Johnny continues this motion, moving his hand downward then back up again. He controls the pace, keeping it light and diligent so Jaehyun doesn’t cum too fast, but at the same time applying the perfect amount of force. Jaehyun goes crazy, closing his eyes and exhaling several hot breaths, back arching off the wall. His hips buck up into Johnny’s hand, thrusting back and forth over and over. Jaehyun is close now, Johnny realizes and before things get too heated, he removes his hand, causing a whine to leave Jaehyun’s lips. They make eye contact and the way Jaehyun is staring at Johnny through half lidded teary eyes, mouth slightly parted, face, chest, and neck covered in a red blush will forever be engraved into Johnny’s mind.

Jaehyun watches as Johnny begins to roll the open condom onto his dick. He grabs his hand, stopping his motions and Johnny looks up at him confused. “No condom.” Jaehyun blurts out, heart beating faster. Johnny stares at him puzzled at the words that leave the younger boy’s mouth. Jaehyun nods and bites down on a lower lip, blinking slowly. “I know that sounds crazy considering how we’ve only known each other for 40 something minutes but,” he stops, smiling. “_This_ feels right. You on me. I want to feel you. _All_ of you.”

Johnny’s cock throbs between them at Jaehyun’s words. He nods and throws the condom away, pulling Jaehyun closer than he already is. Jaehyun lets out a hiss of pain at their position; his leg thrown over Johnny’s shoulder and they laugh again. They’re lips gravitate toward each other’s and they kiss slowly, more openly. Johnny’s kisses a trail down and he kisses Jaehyun’s jaw and neck, sucking on his neck. “I can’t get enough of your sweet neck.” He mumbles, kissing and licking it. Jaehyun closes his eyes in pleasure, stroking himself. Johnny pulls away and brings his right hand up to his mouth. He pops his index finger into his mouth and sucks on it, getting it all wet and full of his saliva. Jaehyun watches as he removes it and readjusts his leg over his shoulder.

“Can I?” Johnny asks, finger ready to open Jaehyun up.

Jaehyun nods, eyes glued to Johnny’s spit covered fingers. They’re thick just like the rest of him. They’re _beautiful_ just like the rest of him. Jaehyun nods once, heart beating rapidly in his chest. “Yes. Please. And.. you don’t have to go so easy on me. I can take it.” He answers, eagerly.

Johnny lets out a small chuckle, smirking at that. "Okay. I'll go slow." 

"O..kay." Jaehyun nods, looking him deep in his dark eyes. When Jaehyun feels the pressure of Johnny's finger enter him, he lets out a broken puff of air. His eyes close the deeper Johnny pushes his finger in, and when he holds it there for a minute, Jaehyn stops breathing. Johnny pulls it out slowly and repeats his action, pushing it back inside Jaehyun's hot hole and pulling it out. There's a burning pain that causes Jaehyun to squeeze Johnny's shoulder, but it only lasts a few minutes. It's not long before Johnny speeds up the gentle pace, causing Jaehyun to let out little sounds of pleasure. Johnny focuses closely on Jaehyun's facial expressions, trying not to get so enticed by the way his tight hole clenches around his finger. Jaehyun puts his head back and lets out a loud moan, eyes rolling back. He doesn't think Johnny's finger can feel any better than it does now in the moment. That is, until Johnny adds a second finger and begins pushing them a little more deeper, twisting his wrist and scissoring his fingers like a pro. Jaehyun feels on fire, chest heaving up and down, biting his lower lip a little too hard due to the pleasure running through his body like ocean waves. Johnny is surprisingly gentle; the way he curls his fingers just the right way, dragging them against Jaehyun's sensitive walls, searching for that special spot inside Jaehyun. A third finger is added and that has Jaehyun arching his back off of the stall wall, moving his hips down to meet Johnny's thrusts. "A-ah, _J-Johnny, yes," _he pants out, trying to somehow move closer to the elder's warm body. Johnny drinks in all the sounds and little puffs of breaths Jaehyun can't seem to hold back, sighing in complete and utter arousal. He slows his thrusts and curls his fingers against a particularly soft spot, a spot he's been searching for. He pushes down a rubs over it, watching as Jaehyun jolts forward and actually lets out a loud yelp noise, eyes widening in fear.

He looks up and meets eyes with Johnny, who's smiling down at him, breathing just as hard. "Good?" He asks.

Jaehyun is actually terrified at the look on Johnny's face. He swallows and nods, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh, god, that was fucking incredible. H-how did you do that?"

Johnny shrugs, smiling. "Just did what I would normally do to myself. Practice makes perfect, you know."

"Oh, my god, you sexy angel." Jaehyun breathes, leaning up to capture Johnny's lips in a kiss. Johnny kisses back and pulls away, removing his fingers gently from Jaehyun's ass. Jaehyun lets out a moan, wishing his fingers were still inside of him.

"Don't worry," Johnny smirks, staring down at him. "That was just the appetizer. Now on to the main course." He reaches down and takes hold of his own cock, stroking and getting it nice and wet from all the precum he leaked. Jaehyun watches him, breathing a little harder now. This man is seriously going to be the death of him. He gets himself in a more comfortable position, holding onto the back of Johnny's neck. Johnny kisses him once, twice, then a third time, but longer. Jaehyun moans in his mouth as he feels Johnny's cock now aligned with his prepped hole. 

Johnny pulls away and presses his forehead to Jaehyun's. "Are you ready?'

Jaehyun nods slowly, heart pounding in his hot chest. "Y-yeah, I think so.. I'm ready." He watches as Johnny grabs hold of his leg, pushing it up a little more. He spits on his hand and rubs his eager cock one last time, wishing he had lube instead of relying on spit and precum. Jaehyun watches in anticipation and nervousness as Johnny aligns his cock up with his hole, pausing briefly. Jaehyun sucks in a deep breath and watches as Johnny presses the tip to his hole, pushing lightly. Jaehyun's face twists in pain and he closes his eyes, mouth falling open. Johnny pushes his cock in more, slowly but surely. Jaehyun digs his nails into the nape of his neck, letting out a broken moans. "A-ah!" He yelps out, pushing Johnny to a halt by his hot chest. "Stop, stop, stop."

Johnny pauses, holding his breath. He stares at Jaehyun, trying to read his facial expression. "Are you okay??" He asks with panic in his voice.

"Holy shit," Jaehyun breathes out, barely moving at all. "You're so much b-bigger than your fingers," He sighs. "One second, okay?"

Johnny nods quickly, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind telling him to move. "Of course, of course." He watches as Jaehyun calms down, breathing becoming a little more controlled. He takes deep breaths repeatedly, readjusting his leg over the elder's shoulder. He looks up and gives Johnny a nod. Johnny nods back and pushes his cock in a little bit more, not too much but more than what he started with. He stops when Jaehyun moans out again, face still twisted up with pain. He's so unbelievably tight and warm and Johnny might just come right here. "Fuck, Jae," He exhales, pressing his forehead to Jaehyun's. "You're so tight, I can't believe it. You need to relax."

"I-I'm trying," Jaehyun shudders, blinking away the tears that bubble at the corner of his eyes. He looks up and meets eyes with Johnny, staring deeply into them.

Johnny stares back at him, nodding his head. "Relax,_ baby_." He coos, earning a moan from Jaehyun at the pet name. Johnny leans down to kiss that sweet neck he loves so much, dragging his teeth over Jaehyun's sweaty skin. His eyes trail down to see Jaehyun pumping his own cock roughly, hand shaking. "Just relax." Johnny repeats, replacing Jaehyun's hand that's wrapped around his cock. He begins stroking the moist member at a firm pace, flicking his wrist around the head, the way Jaehyun likes it. Jaehyun stutters a few moans, placing his head back against the stall wall, exposing his red flushed, love bitten, sweaty neck. He relaxes instantly, focusing way more on the pleasure that comes from Johnny's palm, than the pain that resides from Johnny's dick. And it works, because now he's relaxing and the muscles around his hole seem to take Johnny's cock more and more. "There you go, Jae." Johnny whispers in his ear. He thrusts his hips upward, eyes rolling back in complete pleasure as Jaehyun takes him more easily. They both moan brokenly when Johnny bottoms out. Jaehyun is stretched and full of Johnny's cock. He gasps for air, getting used to this new feeling of being full. Once the pain subsides, a new feeling sets in, one Jaehyun can't explain, but if Johnny doesn't move soon, he's going to explode.

"Johnny," Jaehyun whimpers. "_Hah, pl-please!_ Move n-now." Johnny pauses the movements of his wrist, and resumes the movements of his hips. He pulls out slowly, and pushes back in, driving Jaehyun wild. He starts off nice and (agonizingly) slow, gentle and focused. His thrusts are normal paced, pulling all the way out and sinking all the way back in, hips meeting with Jaehyun's. In a matter of minutes, Johnny sets a pace that leaves them both moaning and groaning, sweaty foreheads pressed together. Their noses bump as Jaehyun leans up to kiss Johnny's lips in an uncoordinated kiss.

The feelings of pleasure and pure ecstasy run up and down Jaehyun's body, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Johnny's cock is thick, and fills him up with every thrust, throbbing as he hits every inch of his insides. The way Johnny repeats the same motion, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in over and over and over, leaves Jaehyun in shambles, breaking him apart and putting him back together each time. "_Johnny_," Jaehyun sighs against his lips, back hitting the stall wall with every powerful thrust. "Please, faster! Please, please!"

Jaehyun regrets looking Johnny is his dark, dilated eyes, because the look Johnny gives him, the look of pure evil and pleasure mixed together is a look he'll never forget in a million years. Johnny stops and presses him against the wall by his throat, not squeezing too tight, but not too loose either. Johnny thrusts faster now, harder now, hips snapping forward like this is the last time he'll ever fuck anyone again. Jaehyun wails out, digging his long nails into the nape of Johnny's neck where they rest, dragging them down his toned back to his shoulder blade, sinking in.

"Oh, my fucking god, _Jae, fuck!_" Johnny closes his eyes and puts his head back, pleasure taking over him as he thrusts deeper. The bathroom is filled with the sounds of their skin slapping and their moans progressing into grunts and growls. Johnny leans forward and kisses Jaehyun's lips, rough and needy. Jaehyun kisses back, moaning into his mouth and as he opens wider, Johnny slides his tongue in and explores. He licks over Jaehyun's tongue, licks his teeth, licks the roof of his mouth, and sucks strongly on Jaehyun's tongue when he pulls away. Jaehyun is losing it, head swinging back and forth, eyes squeezing shut, body trembling to keep himself up. Johnny notices and stops for two whole seconds before he lifts Jaehyun up and places both legs over his shoulders, holding him even closer. Jaehyun is surprised at the new position, which drives Johnny's cock deeper inside of him, and nearly sobs when Johnny grazes his prostate. Johnny smirks at him and bites his lip, pecking Jaehyun's lips quickly. He pins Jaehyun back against the wall and begins fucking him rough and wild, hitting his prostate dead on every single time. Jaehyun is crying at this point, overwhelmed by the pleasure that fills him up to the brim and doesn't stop filling him up. He's wet with sweat, tears, and shaking so hard, he has no control. He's so close, so close that if Johnny just kissed his neck, he'd come instantly. But instead, Johnny wraps his hand around his dick and begins jerking him off in tandem with his thrusts. 

Everything is happening too fast, spinning too fast, Jaehyun can't keep up. His heart feels like it's going to jump out of his mouth, and his body is so hot he could start a fire. The second Johnny rubs his thumb over the slit of his cock, Jaehyun loses his sanity. "Johnny, johnny, _johnny_ i-im gonna-!" He yells, tears streaming down his face. With one final deep thrust, Jaehyun's eyes squeeze shut and he comes with a shout. His head falls back and a long moan escapes the back of his throat from the pit of his stomach. His seed spills over Johnny's hand and onto his stomach, a generous amount, and he chokes out sob after sob as his orgasm hits him hard.

The sight of Jaehyun completely blissed out alone could make anyone come. And it does just that as Johnny's hips still and he lets out low growls of pleasured noises that Jaehyun will never unhear. He comes deep inside of Jaehyun, not meaning to, and Jaehyun feels every last drop. The bathroom is silent, only the sounds of their gasps audible. 

"J...jae?" Johnny asks, voice barely above a whisper as he pulls away from Jaehyun. "Are.. you alright?"

Jaehyun nods slowly, breath coming out in pants. Johnny smiles anthem and leans forward to kiss his lips. Jaehyun kisses back weakly and holds him close.. 

**+**

“_We.... fucked two more times after that.._” Jaehyun says bluntly, eyes moving away from Doyoung and over to the right side of the room where the curtains are halfway open. He wishes they were closed shut.

Doyoung stops writing and looks up to Jaehyun. “And how was it for you? How did it make you feel?”

“Wh..” Jaehyun is confused by the questions. He turns red and shrugs, not really embarrassed when it comes to telling Doyoung anything. He tells him everything, will tell him everything, no matter how graphic or how many details are involved. He’s an open book considering everything he’s been through. His only concern is how uncomfortable Doyoung will be hearing of all his.. _raunchy_ details, if you want to say that. Doyoung reassures him that he’s fine, says _it’s his job to listen to everything, no matter what_ _it is_. And Jaehyun gladly takes advantage of that. “It was nice..” he answers.

“Have you ever done anything like that?” Doyoung asks, seriously.

“What, hooking up with an older guy in a dirty bathroom?” Jaehyun scoffs. “No. That was my first time.”

Doyoung nods, writing down in his notebook without looking down, eyes still glued on Jaehyun who is looking down at his hands. “And the sex?”

“The sex?” Jaehyun asks back, thinking. “What about it?”

“Was that your.. _first_ time having sex?”

“Oh.” _Oh_. “Um.. yeah. Yes. It was. Johnny was my... my first everything, actually.” Jaehyun trails off, a sad expression taking over his face.

"And how did it feel knowing that this guy was a complete stranger that you had only met a few minutes earlier that night?”

“It didn’t feel like anything.” Jaehyun says, with no feeling or tone in his raspy voice. “I never thought about it once. The moment our eyes met, we were soulmates. Our destiny was already written for us the second our hands touched...”

“Did you believe in fate and destiny and _soulmate_ type things before you walked into that bathroom with him?” Doyoung asks, already knowing the answer. He watches as Jaehyun turns his head to look at him again.

“No. Never.. but he believed in it.” Jaehyun smiles weakly. Doyoung writes something down and nods. Jaehyun continues.

**-**

Jaehyun looks in the mirror in the tiny, stinky bathroom, fixing his clothes. He fixes his sweaty hair with his fingers and smiles when two muscular arms wrap around his waist. He’s no longer wasted, tipsy or buzzed as those feelings wore off a long time ago, but he won’t tell the beautiful guy behind him that. Johnny peppers little kisses behind Jaehyun’s ear, causing him to giggle and jolt in the older man’s arms.

“Stop!” He laughs, pushing Johnny away. “I’m trying to get myself together before i go out there so it doesn’t look like I had sex in the grossest bathroom ever.”

”Too late for that.” Johnny comments, eyeing Jaehyun up and down. “It might as well be written on your forehead. Plus, the hickeys don’t look too _invisible_ against your skin, you’re as pale as a vampire.”

Jaehyun looks up at the taller man, turning around to eye his neck in the mirror. He blushes and lets out a defeated sigh, turning around to face Johnny again. He doesn’t have a shirt on, so it’s a little hard not to stare at his beautiful, bare torso and muscular, toned chest. He could be an angel, skin glowing underneath the purple-ish flickering lights. “Why don’t you leave first and I’ll wait a few minutes after you?”

“What’s the big deal?” Johnny smirks, pulling Jaehyun by his wrist to bring him closer. Their bodies come together and Jaehyun can’t help but wrap his arms around Johnny’s neck. His body is warm against his own clothed one and when Johnny leans down to kiss his lips, Jaehyun can’t help but kiss back. They kiss each other softly, lips moving in synch at a lazy pace.

Jaehyun pulls away, and opens his eyes, slowly. “Th... The _big deal_ is that this... _this_ was just a one time thing..” he says, a little unsure. “And now I have to get back to my dorm before my roommate has a heart attack.”

“Come on, stay with me just a little bit longer,” Johnny’s voice is soft as he pleads, poking out his bottom lip. “You know you want to.”

“I do, but,” Jaehyun trails off, shrugging, looking at anything but up at Johnny’s intense gaze. “I can’t.”

Johnny grabs his face and turns his head, staring deep into his eyes. “You can.” He leans down and oh, so slowly kisses Jaehyun’s lips. He kisses him with _feeling_, kisses him with _passion. Longing_. “Please stay with me.. just for a little while longer..” he whispers against their lips. As he pulls away, Jaehyun chases him unexpectedly, wanting _more_.

“I..” Jaehyun sighs, thinking. He looks up into Johnny’s pretty, pleading brown eyes, and smiles, rolling his eyes. “Fine. But only because I don’t think I can say no to you.”

Johnny lets out a laugh that makes Jaehyun go weak in the knees. They finish cleaning themselves up and walk out at different times, eventually meeting back up at the bar area. They search for Taeyong and Ten, only to see them out on the dance floor, drunk and slow dancing. Johnny and Jaehyun sit on the bar stools, ordering ice cold waters, and food. They chit chat for a little bit, telling one another about themselves. Jaehyun tells him about college and what he’s studying. Music major, with a minor in dance. Johnny seems impressed by this and reaches out to touch Jaehyun’s shoulder in response. Jaehyun’s breath hitches and he gets weak again, those gorgeous brown eyes looking at him like that, turning him into JELLY. They get closer as the night turns to morning and it’s time to go. Jaehyun says his goodbyes to Taeyong and Ten, promising them he’s sober enough to drive himself back to his dorms.

“Well.. I guess this is goodbye.” Johnny says to Jaehyun as they stand outside together, the cool air blowing through their sweat filled hair.

Jaehyun turns towards him and looks up at him, moonlight shining down on them. “Yeah.. I guess so.. unless you don’t want it to be?” He asks, heart beating out of his chest.

“_Johnny!?_” Ten calls out as their Uber arrives. “Let’s go!”

Johnny turns to him, holding up a finger. He then turns back to Jaehyun, eyes glued on him. “I had a lot of fun with you.” He admits. Then he pulls out the pen he stole from the bar and grabs Jaehyun’s arm, writing down numbers. _His_ number. “There.” He says, biting his lip. “Save my number and I’ll contact you,”

“What?” Jaehyun laughs. “How?”

“Don’t worry about that.” Johnny smirks, backing away towards the Uber waiting for him. “I had fun, _Jae_.” **Jae.** No one has called him that in a while.

“Me too!” Jaehyun yells, ears burning red. Johnny just smiles and waves him goodbye, getting into the Uber.

“See ya tomorrow, Jung!” Taeyong yells at him from the passenger seat of the Uber. It drives off and he waves goodbye. Jaehyun watches, eyes glued to the tall, beautiful boy in the backseat, smiling at him as the car gets father and farther away. His heart is still beating fast as he examines the phone number on his arm. He smiles even wider and jumps a little, feeling light and fluffy. Then he turns on his heels and walks to his car.

**+**

Doyoung looks up and checks the time. 11:16am. They’ve been at this for an hour now. “Are you hungry, Jaehyun?” He asks. Jaehyun shakes his head, but his stomach betrays him and growls loudly in the quiet room. “When was the last time you ate?”

“I don’t remember. Probably before all of _this_.” Jaehyun gestures to all of himself, laying back against his hospital bed. His mind starts to wander, thinking about the last meal he ate, which was 2 days ago. He ate a really big meal that he prepared himself. He remembers being in the kitchen for almost 2 hours, cooking everything he had in his apartment. His dining table was full of food, like he was cooking for a group of people. But he wasn’t. He knew what he was doing and why he was doing it. After everything was prepared, he sat down and ate. He ate and ate and ate and even when he was full, he kept eating, stuffing his face like it was the last meal he was going to eat. Because to him, it was. It was supposed to be. A hand on his thigh makes him snap out of his thoughts. He looks up and sees Doyoung standing there, a soft smile across his lips. “I’m not hungry. Really.” He reassures. He lies. “I just want some ice. Ice chips. Please.”

Doyoung nods, knowing he’s lying. “I’ll bring you some ice along with something appetizing to eat. Your breakfast has gone cold, so I’ll bring you something warm and flavorful.” His eyes are full of light and warmth as he stares down into Jaehyun’s dark, empty ones. But Jaehyun just nods anyway, muttering a soft _‘okay, thank you,’_ watching as Doyoung leaves the room, promising to be back in time for their next session. Jaehyun is alone now. He lets out a long sigh, and rubs his aching stomach. He lays back and closes his eyes, hoping he can get at least a little more sleep than he’s gotten in the past 48 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning at the end.

**Part 1A**

**+**

Jaehyun stares at the delicious, hot bowl of food in front of him. It’s kimchi. His favorite food. And Doyoung knew that. It’s almost like he went home and prepared it for the both of them. Jaehyun looks over at Doyoung who’s just finished eating, and is taking a sip of his cold water. He puts the cap on his water bottle and sets it on the floor by his feet. Jaehyun’s eyes trail upward, examining his therapist’s attire. Black dress shoes. Grey suit and light blue tie. White button up shirt. Hair fluffy and down in his face, moving every time he blinks his eyes. Silver Rolex attached to his left wrist, along with 2 rings on his left hand; one on his index and the other on his ring finger. A black leather ring on his right middle finger. Jaehyun admires Doyoung’s style. He’s a very handsome man. When he reaches down and picks up his notepad, he gets comfortable in his padded chair and crosses his legs. Left over right. They make eye contact.

“For this next session,” Doyoung starts, putting his pen to his lips. “I would like for you to describe everything with as much detail as possible. Things like what you felt, what you saw, maybe even smells and tastes?” He shrugs. “Can you do that?”

Jaehyun nods, covering his now cold food with a lid and setting it onto the hospital food tray that’s now next to him on his right side. “Yes, Mr Kim.”

“Great.” Doyoung smiles. “Why don’t you tell me what happened after your bar encounters with Johnny? Did you go back to school? Did he contact you?”

“Um..” Jaehyun pauses, clearing his dry throat. It stings when he tries to talk, but he ignores that and swallows. “Yeah. I went back to school. Everything was fine. I didn’t tell anyone about my special night with Taeyong’s childhood friend in a dirty bar bathroom, except my roommate and best friend, Winwin..”

** - **

“BOOM!!” Jaehyun yells as he dunks the basketball into the hoop. He holds onto it for a while before letting go and dropping back down onto the ground. “Ha ha. I win. Again.” He smirks over to his roommate and best friend who stands there sweaty, shirtless, and angry.

“No way!” Winwin yells, walking over to Jaehyun and getting in his face. “You traveled! And I saw you! AND I saw you, seeing me,  see you travel!” 

Jaehyun laughs, shrugging his shoulders as he walks around Winwin. His sweaty body glistens in the fall sun, causing his muscles to pop and stand out more. He wears nothing but a pair of black basketball shorts, a black baseball cap worn backwards, and his dirty, worn out converse high tops; his favorite shoes. “Just admit that I’m better than you and we can go get some ice cream to cool off.”

“Not in a millions years, Jung.” Winwin frowns, facing him just a few feet away. “Best two out of three.”

“We’ve been at this since 10 am!” Jaehyun laughs. “We can’t keep doing best two out of three if we’ve done it  seven times!”

“Just pass me the ball already.” Winwin sighs, getting more focused to kick his best friend’s ass for once.

Jaehyun checks him the ball. “Alright, fine. But I tried to warn you.” They begin to play; Winwin bouncing the ball and backing up into Jaehyun to keep him away. He goes around and tries to shoot the ball, but Jaehyun is there, jumping up into the air and smacking the ball back down. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know his own strength and the ball hits Winwin square in the face.

“Ow!” He screams, falling to the ground and holding his nose. “God, Jaehyun, what the fuck!?”

“Sicheng!” Jaehyun yells, kneeling down to him to check if he’s okay. He examines him and notices that blood is coming out of both nostrils profusely. He gets up and runs over to the area where their stuff is and comes back with his shirt, holding it to Winwin’s nose. “Are you okay?? I’m so sorry!”

“No, I’m not okay!” Winwin yells, rolling his eyes. “Why are you always so aggressive!?”

Worry takes over Jaehyun’s body as he sits next to Winwin, holding the shirt under his nose. “I didn’t mean to be, I swear!” They sit in silence for a few minutes, watching the blood gush out of Winwin’s nose, until he starts feeling a little queasy and his vision begins to blur. Then Jaehyun remembers that Winwin hates blood and will literally pass out if he sees too much. “Oh, no no no, Win  please don’t pass out, not right now!”

“_Jaehyun!?_”  A voice calls out to him. Jaehyun looks up and sees Taeyong walking his way, followed by two other guys. They stop when they see what’s going on and rush right over to Winwin. “What happened???” Taeyong asks, meeting Jaehyun’s eyes.

“We were playing basketball, and I-I got a little too aggressive!” He says with worry in his voice. “He hates seeing a lot of blood!”

“ _ Let me see. _ ” One of Taeyong’s friends says, switching places with him. He removes the shirt and examines Winwin’s nose, pressing gently on it with his index and middle fingers. Winwin twitches in pain, wincing and closing his eyes. “ _ Hey, I got you. It’ll be alright, uh. _ _._” He looks to Jaehyun.

“Sicheng! B-but everyone calls him Winwin.” Jaehyun says, nervous for his friend.

“_Winwin. I like that_ _._” Taeyong’s friend says, flashing him a giant, pearly smile. Jaehyun’s eyes widen as stares at the guy examining his woozy friend. His smile is angelic and his nonchalant charm could make anyone weak at the knees. And apparently is has, because Winwin’s eyes are widened as well, a love at first sight kind of look in them. A look Jaehyun knows and has seen only once. “ _ Well, it’s definitely broken, _ ” Taeyong’s friend says. “ _ But it can be moved back into place. _ ”

“ _ Yuta _ is studying to become a nurse and eventually a doctor.” Taeyong says to Jaehyun and Winwin. “He’s pretty much knows his stuff.”

“ Amazing ..” Winwin says, ready to pass out now.

“Okay, Taeyong, grab his other arm, I’ll take this one.” Yuta gets up as he grabs one of Winwin's arms and Taeyong grabs the other, both boys picking him up and walking him away. “You two stay behind and grab his things, we’ll meet you at the hospital!” Yuta yells.

“Okay!” Jaehyun yells back, a big lump in his throat as he watches them walk away. Jaehyun examines the dried up blood on his hands. He stops and realizes what Yuta just said.  _ ‘You two stay behind.’ _ He looks over to his left to see a tall, muscular man standing there next to him. He wears a black muscle shirt with the sides of the shirt cut almost all the way off, exposing his stomach and back, along with some grey shorts and black sports leggings underneath. A black sweatband surrounds his head just underneath all of his long, black hair, and a pair of black and white hightop vans are on his feet, shoelaces tied multiple times around his ankles. Jaehyun’s breathing gets caught in his throat and he stops moving altogether, eyes fixated on the gorgeous man. He wants to say his name, but his lips won’t let him. His brain won’t let him. When the man looks over and see’s Jaehyun staring at him, he smiles gently, knocking all of the air out of Jaehyun’s body.

“ _Hey there, Jae_. ” He says softly, a tiny smile on his lips. “ _Long time, no see, huh_?”

“Johnny.” Jaehyun finally says, dry and broken. 

“Are you alright?” He asks, seriously, staring into Jaehyun’s eyes. Jaehyun can barely form a sentence as he just nods his head a few times, feeling his snapback move around on his head. “Good.” Johnny nods back. “We should head over to the hospital to see if Winwin is okay. Come on, I can give you a lift.”

Jaehyun says nothing as he grabs his and Winwin’s things from where they pile up by the bench, and follows Johnny to his truck. It’s a big, light blue, four door truck. It looks rusty and a little worn down, but that’s just the outside. Jaehyun puts his and Winwin’s things in the back of the truck and gets in on the passenger side. The inside is so much nicer than the outside. The seats are padded, warm, and look brand new. Johnny gets in on the driver’s side and closes his door. He pulls out his keys and sticks them into the ignition, starting up the car and driving off from where it’s parked on the curb.

They drive in silence. Not an awkward silence, or a weird silence, just normal silence. Johnny is focused on the road in front of him, and Jaehyun is trying to calm his mind, body, and fast beating heart at everything that’s happened. He digs his fingers into his palms and breaks the skin with his nails, wincing a little too loudly than he would have liked. Johnny looks over and examines him, then looks back to the road.

“Jae?” He says, calling him by his nickname. No one ever calls him that except his mom and dad. It’s weird to hear it come out of a complete stranger’s mouth. Well, not a COMPLETE stranger.

“I-Im-I’m fine.” Jaehyun says after a while. “I just... i cant believe it’s  you .”

“Yeah.” Johnny nods, exhaling a light, airy, comfortable laugh. Jaehyun’s stomach does flips. “Me either. How have you been doing?”

“Good.” Jaehyun answers quickly. “You?”

“Good as well.” Johnny answers back. “Sorry I haven’t call you.” He apologizes, voice soft but firm. “I’ve been busy.”

“Oh, no, no,” Jaehyun looks to him now, ears burning red. “You don’t have to explain yourself, honestly. I get it.”

“But I want to.” Johnny says. “I’m in this program at school, kind of like an internship if you want to think about it that way,” He starts, eyes switching from Jaehyun’s own, to the road. “And we’re working on a film. Well, a plot for the film, but nonetheless a film.”

“That’s right, you’re a film major.” Jaehyun says, remembering their conversation from when they were sitting at the bar.  Two whole weeks ago. Johnny smiles big and nods, earning a smile back from Jaehyun.

“Yeah! Y-You remembered.”

“How could I forget?” Jaehyun says, proudly. Another silence surrounds them. Jaehyun has a million things he wants to say, a million questions he wants to ask, but he doesn’t say anything. It’s not that he’s afraid, it’s just.. this is all a shock to him and he’s having a hard time swallowing the events from the day. 

“You uh.. you look good.” Johnny blurts, keeping his eyes on the road, but definitely referring to Jaehyun being shirtless. Jaehyun blushes and mumbles a quiet  _‘thanks,’_ and a  _ ‘you do, too.’ _ The smile on Johnny’s face doesn’t fade as they come up into the hospital parking lot. He parks the car and turns it off, not bothering to move a muscle. Neither does Jaehyun, until he realizes that they’re both still sitting in the car. Hot. Sweaty. Tension so thick, you could slice it with a knife. Sexual tension rising. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you, you know.” Johnny mutters, looking in the direction of Jaehyun.

Jaehyun turns his head and stares at the older boy, shock all over his face. Then, it melts into a smile and his dimples POP, making Johnny let out a silent groan at them. “I saved your number,” Jaehyun finally says after a while. “But.. I didn’t know what to say.”

“A  _ hello _ would have been nice.” They share a laugh. “I take half the blame, though.”

Jaehyun tilts his head. “Why’s that?”

“I may have asked Taeyong for your number because I couldn’t wait for you to text me?” He smiles nervously, making Jaehyun’s ears turn full out beet red. “But.. I got too busy.”

“I-It’s okay, really.” Jaehyun reassures.

Johnny smiles. “If you say so.”

Another silence. Jaehyun is feeling more confident than ever and swallows his pride. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you either.” He mutters, looking over to catch Johnny’s reaction.

“Wait, really?” Johnny is surprised.

“Yes, really.”

“Huh. Wow.”

“Wow, what?” Jaehyun asks, a little confused. “ Wow good or  wow bad??”

“Oh, no!” Johnny puts his hands up, turning his body fully to face Jaehyun now. “Wow good! I-im actually really flattered.”

“You are?” Jaehyun’s eyes light up and Johnny’s heart beats a little faster.

“Of course, Jae.” He stops thinking. “Is that okay? I-if I call you that?”

“Yeah, its fine. I like it when you call me that.” Jaehyun says, blushing now.

“Then, good.” Johnny nods, eyes glued to the handsome angel sitting 3 feet away from him, shirtless, sweaty, and holy shit so fucking beautiful. Once their eyes meet, neither of them bother looking away. Somehow, Jaehyun finds himself gravitating closer to Johnny, swearing it’s not him that’s moving, but Johnny’s orbit pulling his closer. Johnny moves in too, scooting himself across the connected seats. They meet face to face and are inches away from colliding lips when Jaehyun’s phone chimes, scaring them both. He laughs nervously and pulls it from his pocket, looking at the screen.

“It’s Taeyong.” He reads. “He says the doctors broke Winwin’s nose back into place and are now giving his some fluids from blood loss and him passing out on the way.”

“We better get you inside then.” Johnny nods, turning away from Jaehyun. He opens the door and gets out, waiting for Jaehyun.

“Yeah..” Jaehyun says, a little annoyed. “Let’s go.”

** + **

“When we got inside, I thanked Taeyong and Yuta for caring for Winwin the way they did.” Jaehyun tells Doyoung quietly, swallowing.

“Then what happened?” Doyoung asks. “With you and Johnny, I mean?”

“Oh, right.” Jaehyun’s face remains neutral. “We talked a little bit more while we waited for Winwin’s hospital room number. Then.. he asked me out on a date.”

“And what did you say?”

“I said yes.” Jaehyun’s lip curves into a weak smile. “More like screamed it. Then i told Win about it, although he was asleep from the drugs the doctors pumped into him. But I could  _ not _ wait.”

Doyoung chuckles a warm laugh. “I bet. How many days did the date take place after you two reunited?“

“Seven.”

“Where did he take you?”

Jaehyun smiles sadly to himself, thinking about it. “To a drive-in movie.”

“Oh,” Doyoung’s face lights up as he sits up in his chair. “That sounds so exciting.”

“It is!” Jaehyun laughs, smile fading soon after. “.. well... it was.. do you mind if I talk about it?”

“Of course not.” Doyoung nods, encouraging Jaehyun. “I’d love to hear about it. Please.”

** - **

“ _ You’ve never been to a drive-in movie? _ ”

Winwin asks, helping Jaehyun with his hair. They’re in the middle of their dorm room, scattered clothes everywhere from Jaehyun trying to find the right outfit. He settles on a white Tommy Hilfiger shirt with light acid washed jeans and a black and white striped button up to go over top. Simple, yet him. He examines himself in the mirror, running his fingers through his straight brown hair over and over and over again, until it annoys Winwin and he pushes him away from the mirror.

“No, I haven’t.” Jaehyun answers his question, using their dorm room window to fix his hair in his reflection. “Try not to make a big deal out of that, alright?”

“Coming from the guy that broke my nose.” Winwin frowns, pointing to the cast on his nose.

“Hey!” Jaehyun frowns. “I said I was sorry! Plus, I paid for your hospital bill!”

Winwin scoffs. “Yeah, after Yuta used his charm on the desk lady, bringing it down to a whole fifty bucks.” He waves his arms around.

“That’s still a lot of money!” Jaehyun defends. “Plus you got to see Yuta again after that. Did he ask you out?”

“No, no, no!” Winwin stops him. “Tonight isn’t about me. It’s about you and  _ hottie Johnny _ .” He smirks.

“Ugh,” Jaehyun fake gags. “Please don’t call him that.”

“What,” Winwin sits on his bed that’s located on the right side of the room. “It’s true. He’s really hot. For you, anyway.”

“Yeah, thanks, I guess.” Jaehyun sits down by his legs.

Winwin smiles at him. “Are you nervous?” When Jaehyun doesn’t answer and lets his ears burn red, Winwin takes that as a yes and sits up, patting his shoulder. “Hey? Don’t be, okay? You like him and he likes you. Anyone can see the sparks between you two. I did, and I was high on pain meds.”

“Really?” Jaehyun smiles at him, looking into his eyes.

“Really.” Winwin nods, patting his shoulder again. “Just be your amazing self and let things happen naturally.”

Jaehyun takes a deep breath and nods, moving his bangs out of his eyes. “Okay. Thanks, Win.”

“No problem. And hey, if things get a little to hot, it won’t be so awkward because you’ve already been to second base.  _ Twice _ .” Winwin smirks.

“Okay, okay! Shut up.” Jaehyun hits his legs. A car pulls up outside and parks on the curb. Both boys look out the window and spot a tall guy getting out. It’s Johnny!! Jaehyun checks his hair, teeth, clothes, armpits, and hair again. “How do I look?” He asks, doing a little twirl for Winwin.

“Cute.” Winwin smiles.

Jaehyun hits him with a pillow from his bed and grabs his phone, rushing to the door. “Don’t wait up for me!” He says, swinging the door open.

“I won’t!” Winwin waves. “Have fun!” He watches as Jaehyun leaves the room, then looks out the window to watch him meet Johnny down by the car.

Jaehyun takes a deep breath, cold air hitting his lungs. He spots Johnny by his car and blushes when Johnny smiles at him.

“Hey.” Johnny says, eyes running up and down Jaehyun’s attire. “You look great.”

“Thank you.” Jaehyun smiles. “So do you.” They gravitate together and hug; Johnny wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s waist. Jaehyun wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck and inhales his smokey scent. His eyes flutter closed at the smell of his cologne, his knees almost giving out. When they pull away, they keep their arms wrapped around each other. Jaehyun plays with the little hairs at the nape of Johnny’s neck and looks into his honey brown eyes in the darkness, the street light being their light.

“You ready to go?” Johnny asks, eyes moving from Jaehyun’s own, to his lips repeatedly.

“Absolutely.” Jaehyun nods, biting his lower lip. He and Johnny part ways as Johnny grabs his hand and walks him around to the passenger side. He opens his door and Jaehyun climbs in, thanking him softly. When Johnny gets in, he puts on his seat belt and drives off toward their destination.

“What movie are we seeing?” Jaehyun asks after a while of silence.

“ _ Avengers: Endgame _ .” Johnny answers, smile plastered on his face. “Man, it’s gonna be great, you’re gonna love it!”

“Am I now?” Jaehyun laughs, watching as Johnny’s whole body gets giddy.

“I promise.” Johnny nods. “Then after, I thought we could go get dinner? You like buffets?”

“Are you kidding, I love buffets!” Jaehyun jumps a little, earning a look over from Johnny.

“Awesome.” Johnny nods, making a left at the green light. “Just.. let me know if you start to get a little bored or if you want me to take you home.”

Jaehyun slides over and puts his hand on Johnny’s arm. “This will be fun.” He reassures. “As long as I’m with you, I won’t be bored.” Johnny looks over and is met with deep dimples. His heart beats a little faster and as if he couldn’t control his own body, he begins to lean down into Jaehyun. Jaehyun leans up and when their lips barely brush, the car begins to swerve. Johnny looks back to the road quickly as he takes control of the car again.

“S-Sorry.” He says, nervously and embarrassed. Jaehyun only smiles and looks away, nodding his head along to the faint songs on the radio.

When they arrive to the drive-in theater, Jaehyun’s eyes go huge. He looks around and sees all the cars and people there. It’s PACKED. Johnny drives up to the entrance where a woman sits in a booth. “Hey,” Johnny says casually, like he knows her. “Let me get two tickets for.. uh..” he squints at the menu, “ _ Avengers: Endgame _ , please.”

The girl begins typing a few things on the screen that’s in front of her and nods, showing Johnny the screen. “ _ You’re in luck. There’s two more spots open. One in the front row and one towards the middle on the left. _ ”

“We’ll take the front.” Johnny nods.

“_Awesome, let me get your tickets._”  The girl types some more and then two tickets are printing out of the machine by the window. Johnny takes them and hands them over to Jaehyun, proceeding to hand the girl his card. She takes it and swipes it, handing it back to him and then handing him his receipt. “ _There you go, sir. Your movie will be playing in section H, just drive all the way down and make a left. Enjoy!_ ”

“Thank you.” Johnny smiles at her and drives off, following her directions. When they make it to their spot, Johnny drives forward so the car is facing the back way.

“Um?” Jaehyun looks around, eyeing all of the other cars facing the right way. “You do know you parked the opposite way right??”

Johnny turns his radio station to the station printed out on the ticket and nods. “Yep.”

“But I don’t-“ Jaehyun starts to say, but is cut off.

“Help me get the things from the back, yeah?” Johnny says, not really asking. Jaehyun removes his seatbelt and gets out of the truck. He opens the right backseat door to see blankets, pillows, and a giant, brown reusable bag filled to the brim with snacks. Johnny opens the other door and grabs some of the blankets and pillows, flashing Jaehyun a quick smile before he closes the door. Jaehyun grabs the other blanket and a few more pillows and walks to the back of the truck. He smiles as he sees the back of the truck has been transformed into a fort like area. The blankets are laid down on the bottom, while the pillows are stacked against the back of the truck, looking kind of like a nest area.

“You set the other blanket right here, and those pillows there.” Johnny points, walking back to get something else from the car. Jaehyun nods and does what he’s told, using the tire as a step stool to help him hop up in the back. He sets the large, black blanket down and positions the big, hotel like pillows up against the back where the rear window is. Johnny returns with the bag of snacks and hops up into the trunk with a grunt. He sits down and removes his shoes, opening up the truck’s rear window. He looks at Jaehyun and sees his eyes are already staring back at him, confusion all over his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I..” Jaehyun tries, looking around.

“Oh, right, sorry.” Johnny points to him. “Let me explain. I parked the truck backwards so we could lay down in the back and watch the movie from the giant screen right there.” He points to the huge screen in front of them. “Then I grabbed these extra pillows and blankets so we could lay down and be comfortable instead of being crammed up there,” He points to the front of his truck, “like everyone else. THEN I turned on the radio to the channel where we can hear the sound coming from the movie. Make sense?”

Jaehyun nods slowly, still processing it all. “Oh,” Johnny continues. “And I bought some snacks.”

“Wow.” Jaehyun comments after a while. “You really,  _ really _ planned this out, huh?”

“Well,” Johnny shrugs. “I used to come to these things all the time when I was younger, so I know a few things.”

“Ah, I see.” Jaehyun nods. He removes his shoes and places them at the end of the trunk, getting more comfortable. He crawls over to the pillows and lays back, crossing his legs by his ankles. He stares up at the giant screen in front of him. “This was smart.” He says.

“Thanks.” Johnny smiles, watching him. “We have a little while before the movie begins. Anymore questions?”

“Just one.” Jaehyun turns his body to his right, staring at the man next to him. “Have you ever done this before?”

“What? A drive-in?”

“No.” Jaehyun shrugs. “Took someone here on a date.. besides me?”

“Oh.” Johnny thinks about it. “No, I haven’t. You’re my first.”

“Oh.”

“Why?”

“Nothing,” Jaehyun shakes his head. “Just curious, I guess.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Johnny asks, voice softening.

It catches Jaehyun’s attention and he shakes his head fast. “No, no, no! No, it’s just I..” he stops, running his hand through his hair. “I-I’ve never been on a date before.. l-like  _ this! _ ” He adds the last part.

“Oh.” Johnny blushes, looking around. “W-Well, do you like it? So far?”

Jaehyun nods his head again. “Yes!” He accidentally yells. “I mean... y-yeah. I like it.”

Johnny smiles, exhaling a chuckle. “Good.” He crawls over to Jaehyun and sits next to him, bumping his shoulder; he’s so close. Jaehyun feels Johnny’s body warmth exude from him, and suddenly shivers, realizing he’s cold. “Are you cold?” Johnny asks, looking over at him.

“Yeah, but it’s alright. I‘ve got a jacket.” Jaehyun reaches for the jacket that’s  supposed to be around his waist, but there’s nothing there.  _ Winwin _ . He curses himself and Winwin for being the sneaky little bastard he is, and rubs the back of his neck. “Never mind. I guess I don’t.”

Johnny looks at him, mouth full of the candy that he got out of the bag full of snacks. Mike-and-Ike’s and M&M’s. “We can share that big blanket... I mean, if you want?” He points.

Jaehyun’s cheeks burn. “O-Okay. Sure.” Johnny grabs it and unfolds it, spreading it out across them both. It covers their torso’s and legs fully, making them nice and warm. “Thank you.” Jaehyun smiles, gawking at him.

“You’re welcome.” Johnny looks down at him, smiling kindly and warmly. They stare at each other for a while, until Johnny notices Jaehyun leaning closer to him, eyes glued to his lips. Johnny begins to lean down and when they’re foreheads brush one another’s, a loud, screeching noise makes them jump apart.

Jaehyun covers his ears and looks around. “What is that!?”

“It’s the radio!” Johnny answers, removing the blanket off of his body. He gets up and jumps out of the truck, rushing to the driver’s side. He opens the door and turns down the radio, ending the loud noise. He walks back over to the back and looks at Jaehyun. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun nods, looking him up and down. “What happened?”

“I think it’s my radio.” Johnny rubs the back of his head. “It’s a little old and busted, so it might not be compatible with the frequency of the station to watch the movie.” Jaehyun watches as Johnny shuffles from one foot to the other, face frowned up like he’s thinking of a solution. Jaehyun shivers from the cold air that makes contact with his exposed arms and stares at Johnny, who looks upset and defeated. “Damn it,” He sighs, looking right at Jaehyun. “I’m sorry.”

“Johnny, it’s okay.” Jaehyun smiles, his dimples popping out. “That doesn’t mean we can’t watch it.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun shrugs. “I’ve... seen this movie already. Win and I went to see it opening night..” Johnny’s face falls and he looks down. Jaehyun panics. “B-But I can explain it to you! I remember everything!”

Johnny looks at him. “Huh?”

“I can... explain what’s happening? If you want?” Jaehyun nods nervously. He watches as Johnny smiles and climbs back into the truck. He sits down next to him and lets out a light chuckle, making Jaehyun smile.

“Okay.” Johnny nods, getting comfortable under the blanket. “Explain.”

** * **

“And... now they’re at the funeral.” Jaehyun explains. He looks over and watches Johnny wipe a few tears from the corner of his eye as the movie ends.

“Wow.” Johnny sniffs, exhaling a laugh. “I cannot believe you just explained a three hour movie to me with so much detail.”

Jaehyun smiles, shrugging. “Well, when you’ve seen it three times, it gets pretty easy.”

“Three times!?” Johnny almost chokes on the last chocolate covered almond he shoves into his mouth.

“Winwin  _ loves _ this movie.” Jaehyun nods, smiling at Johnny’s soft expression.

“I guess he does.” Johnny shrugs. Jaehyun stares at him for a while before looking away. Then he looks at their bodies. Johnny’s giant legs are tangled with his, and their fingers are absentmindedly playing with one another’s. Not so absentmindedly now that Jaehyun is watching them. He looks up and stares at Johnny’s face again. He’s beautiful underneath the bright stars and even brighter moon. The cold air runs through his hair and up his shirt and it makes him shiver. 

“Are you still cold?” Johnny asks, wiping his mouth.

Jaehyun nods. “A little.”

“Well I hope I’m doing a good job at keeping you warm?” Johnny asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Eh,” Jaehyun shrugs, a playful smile tugging his lips. “You could do a  _ little _ better.”

Johnny smiles and moves closer to him, as if that’s possible. Jaehyun smiles and when Johnny lifts his arm and puts it around him, Jaehyun cuddles into him more, inhaling his sweet but spicy scent. When 1 AM finally rolls around, the movie ends. The snacks are gone. The drive-in parking lot is more than empty.

Johnny and Jaehyun lay together, watching and admiring the stars as the night grows deeper. Few words are said between the two until Johnny decides to break the silence.

“We were supposed to go get dinner.” He smiles, looking over at Jaehyun whose head is on his arm, which is wrapped around his shoulder and neck, a pretty uncomfortable position, but worth it.

“We can save that for our second date.” Jaehyun says confidently, lazily playing with Johnny’s fingers.

“So... this date went well?” Johnny asks.

Jaehyun shrugs. “I’d say so. Wouldn’t you?”

“Well, yeah.” Johnny smiles. He turns his head to his left and looks directly into Jaehyun’s dark eyes. “I can’t wait for our second one.”

“Me either.” Jaehyun leans over and kisses Johnny’s lips, lightly and with a whole lot of passion. Johnny kisses back and melts into it, all of his tension easing away. He turns on his side and cups Jaehyun’s face, kissing back with a little more force. He pulls away, taking a few breaths. “Jae..” he whispers, their foreheads touching.

“Yeah?” Jaehyun stares at his lips. Johnny leans in and kisses him again. Jaehyun kisses back and wraps his arm around Johnny’s waist, deepening the kiss. They pull away slowly, chests heaving.

“This is nice.” Johnny whispers, eyes still closed.

“Yeah..” Jaehyun smiles, biting his lip. “I agree.” He watches as Johnny’s eyes flutter open, his eyelashes tickling his face. He pulls back just a bit and stares into Jaehyun’s eyes. “Can I ask you something?”

Jaehyun nods (a little too quickly) and props his head up on his hand. He stares down at Johnny and waits for whatever he’s about to say. The wind blows again, making him shiver, but he ignores it and focuses all of his energy and undivided attention on the very handsome man that lays in front of him.

Johnny stares up at Jaehyun with those big,  _ beautiful _ brown eyes. “This is gonna sound weird or crazy.. but I feel  good when I’m with you. Like...  _really_ good.  Do you feel the same way, or am I trying too hard?” He laughs nervously.

Jaehyun blushes and nods. “I do, actually. Yeah.”

Johnny smiles, still gawking up at him. “So.. what do you want to do about it?”

“I don’t know.” Jaehyun shrugs, leaning down to kiss Johnny’s lips once. It’s a nice peck that has Johnny leaning up to kiss back. They pull away and laugh before coming back in to kiss each other again. Jaehyun dives into the kiss, pushing Johnny on his back. Johnny lays back and allows Jaehyun to crawl on top of him, holding his body close. Jaehyun pulls away slowly, a big smile plastered on his face. “Can I see you again?” He whispers against Johnny’s lips.

“You can see me  _ whenever _ you want.” Johnny sighs, biting his bottom lip.

Jaehyun laughs, and nods. “I was hoping you’d say that.” They continue to kiss, ending up in a slow, passionate make out session, lasting seconds. Minutes. Hours.

** + **

Jaehyun takes a sip of his water and winces when the room temperature beverage runs down his throat. He lets out a defeated sigh and lays his head back against his hospital bed. Tears fill his eyes but he quickly blinks them away. He hates thinking about happy memories. He hates thinking about happy memories with  _ him _ .

“We went on a date the next weekend after that.” Jaehyun says, voice already dry. “He took me to play putt-putt and let me win because I was so bad.”

Doyoung smiles. “That sounds like fun. Did you enjoy it?”

Jaehyun nods. “Yeah. It was A LOT of fun. We were really getting to know each other. Everything we did was full of fun and adventure and  excitement . I didn’t even know half of the things we did were a thing in the  _ dating _ world, I guess you could say.”

“Oh, yeah?” Doyoung nods. “Like what?”

“Like,” Jaehyun smiles weakly. “Mini golf and drive-in’s, and midnight ice cream parlors and walking around pet stores holding all the puppies and kittens. We went on late walks around the block of my dorm, and even skinny dipping!”

Doyoung laughs. “What?? Really?”

“Yes!” Jaehyun laughs, too. “It was the craziest night! I mean, we went to a nice buffet in the evening and ended up talking for hours. When it got dark, we.. decided to walk around my dorm’s neighborhood before he left..”

** - **

The chilly, night air blows through the two boys’ hair as they walk side by side a few blocks away from Jaehyun’s dorm. 

Truth or dare?” Johnny asks, bumping Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Mmm,” he thinks, chewing on a handful of skittles they bought from the gas station earlier. “Truth.” He passes the box to Johnny.

“Ah, loser.” Johnny comments, taking the box and pouring a handful into his hand as he hands it back. “Alright. Tell me your most favorite thing to do.”

“Easy. Singing.” Jaehyun looks over at him, smiling.

Johnny nods. “Of course. How didn’t I know that? You’re always singing.”

“Maybe because you’re too dense in the head.” Jaehyun reaches up and ruffles Johnny’s hair. Johnny slaps his hand away and they laugh, smiles never leaving their faces. “My turn. Truth or dare?”

“Let’s go with dare.” Johnny nods.

“Perfect. Let’s see...” Jaehyun looks around, eyeing his neighborhood. His eyes light up and he smiles deviously, stopping them from walking. “I dare you to go skinny dipping.”

“...what?” Johnny stops, staring at Jaehyun with wide eyes.

“Yep.” Jaehyun smiles, pointing to a nearby pool he spots. Johnny walks over to the gated area and eyes the crystal blue pool, glistening from the lights inside. He looks over at Jaehyun who’s smiling up at him.

“You’re serious?”

“Deadly.”

“Can’t I do.. something else?” He gulps.

“Nope. Here, let me give you a boost.” Jaehyun puts the skittles in his back pocket and kneels down, interlocking his fingers together. He looks up into Johnny’s eyes, raising an eyebrow. Johnny lets out a defeated sigh and looks around before placing his foot in Jaehyun’s hands. Jaehyun lifts him up and he jumps over the gate, landing on his feet. Jaehyun follows soon after and looks around. “Doesn’t look like anyone’s here.“

“Let’s hurry and get this over with then.” Johnny removes his leather jacket and pulls his shirt up over his arms and his head, exposing his chest and torso. Jaehyun stares at him, watching as he gets down to his boxers and when he takes them off, Jaehyun looks away, not wanting to invade his privacy, even though he’s already seen his beautiful bare body before. Johnny smirks and continues stripping his clothes until he’s completely naked. The cold air hits his body as he rushes over to the diving board, climbing up the ladder and walking carefully to the edge. “You watching me, Jae?” He smirks, trying not to shiver.

“Oh, I’m watching,” Jaehyun laughs, ears burning red. He watches as Johnny jumps once, twice, then a third time, going up into the air and crashing into the water with a splash. Jaehyun shields himself from the excess water that splashes him.

Johnny swims over to where Jaehyun is standing, and smiles up at him. “How was that?”

“Eh, I give it a 7.” Jaehyun shrugs, smiling down at him. He watches as Johnny shivers, wiping the water off his face.

“My turn.” Johnny places his arms out of the pool and on the ground. “Truth or dare?”

Jaehyun knows what he wants him to pick. And he knows what he’s gonna dare him to do. But, for the sake of it, he humors him. Because a little deep down he wants to do it anyway. “Dare.” He says, standing up.

Johnny smiles. “I dare you to go skinny dipping with me.”

“Way ahead of you.” Jaehyun comments, taking off his shirt in one swift motion. He drops it to the ground and moves to unbutton his pants, pulling them down along with his briefs. Johnny watches him, admiring his beyond perfect body. Jaehyun walks over to the diving board and climbs up the ladder. He doesn’t waste time jumping, because as soon as he walks to the edge, he falls right into the cold water with a splash. Johnny laughs and watches as he doggy paddles over to him, kicking his legs below the surface. “Well?”

“Definitely a 3.” Johnny shrugs. Jaehyun’s mouth falls open as he frowns, and he splashes water in Johnny’s face. They end up having a splash fight, laughing and playing around like little kids. When they stop, Jaehyun swims closer to Johnny and stops in front of his face, still kicking his legs.

“My turn.” He says.

Johnny raises his eyebrow. “We’re still playing?”

“Of course.” Jaehyun smiles. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Johnny answer’s quickly, kicking his legs as well.

“I dare you to kiss me.” Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate, swimming even closer to him. Johnny stares at him, more like gawks, and grabs ahold of his wrist, pulling him closer. He kisses Jaehyun’s lips sweetly, his eyes closing shut on their own accord. Sparks fly as their wet lips move in synch with one another. Jaehyun deepens the kiss, moving closer and pinning Johnny’s body against the wall with his own. He places his hands on either side of him to hold himself up in the deep end, and presses his body flush against Johnny’s. 

Johnny pulls away with a sigh, eyes fluttering open. “Jae,” he breathes, feeling all of his naked body on him.

Jaehyun smiles at him, moving his lips to his ear. “Yes,  _ Johnny? _ ” His name on his tongue sounds so sexy and Johnny can’t help but moan. “Everything alright?” Jaehyun asks, seductively, planting lazy kisses to Johnny’s ear. He trails down to his jawline then stops at his neck, kissing the skin there. Johnny tries not to moan, eyes beginning to roll back as Jaehyun starts sucking on his wet neck. He sucks harder and nips at Johnny’s neck, trying to leave a mark. Johnny grabs him by the arm and holds it, breath speeding up just a bit. When Jaehyun stops, he pulls back just a little to open his mouth wide and literally sinks his teeth into Johnny’s neck. Johnny moans out loud, arching his back off the wall and tilting his head upward.

Jaehyun comes off and smiles innocently, licking his lips. “There,” He giggles. “Now  _ I _ marked  _ you _ .”

“W-What?” Johnny asks, staring at him.

“Remember when we hooked up that night at the club?” Jaehyun starts. “Well you marked me up so badly that I had to wear turtle necks everyday to class and around winwin. So this is me getting you back.” Jaehyun keeps the smile on his face, innocent and pure.

Johnny touches his neck and then smiles, laughing a bit. His heart flutters as he stares at the grinning boy in front of him, smiling wide as his dimples pop. “I guess you did get me, then.” He replies, grabbing Jaehyun’s chin. He pulls him closer and kisses his lips softly, short and sweet. “If I wasn’t so whipped for you, I’d be pissed.” Johnny blurts with a chuckle.

Jaehyun’s ears blush immediately at that sentence, the innocent smile on his face falling flat. Johnny realizes what he’s said and panics, shaking his head. “U-uh, I mean-“

“Y-You’re whipped for me??” Jaehyun repeats, smiling brightly.

“No, no,” Johnny tries to retort. “That’s not what I meant-“

“Yes, it is!” Jaehyun laughs. “You’re whipped for me!” He watches as Johnny squirms, his face heating up and turning red. A blush spreads across the bridge of his nose, filing out both cheeks, moving down to his neck. It would be a little hard to see underneath the stars and big, bright moon, but Jaehyun is so close, he can see it all. He loves it all.

“Alright, alright,” Johnny rolls his eyes, looking away as he blushes more. “Don’t go making a big deal or anything..”

“Too late.” Jaehyun giggles, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. “Relax. It’s cute.” He catches Johnny’s attention and their eyes meet. He studies Johnny’s face, Johnny’s blush, Johnny’s intense gaze. It makes him want to hide away because it’s so powerful, he feels small. But instead, he leans forward and captures Johnny’s lips in a kiss. Johnny kisses back and grabs Jaehyun’s face, frowning as he deepens the kiss. It’s subtle, it’s slow, and full of passion and want.

Johnny moves his hand down from Jaehyun’s face to his body, running up and down his sides. Jaehyun shivers at the touch, moaning in Johnny’s mouth. He pulls away and leans forward to attack Johnny’s neck again, planting more open mouthed kisses and bites to it. Johnny moans slightly before he pushes Jaehyun away and splashes his face with water. Jaehyun gasps, spitting water out of his mouth.

“Hey!?” He yells, smiling.

“Race ya to 5 feet!” Johnny takes off, swimming a perfect breaststroke. Jaehyun follows close behind, swimming after him. They both make it at the same time, laughing and splashing each other in a splash fight. Johnny stops and pulls Jaehyun close to him, grabbing his face and gently kissing his lips with the lack of air in his lungs from swimming and laughing. Jaehyun kisses back equally as winded and wraps his arms around Johnny’s torso. They pull each other close and kiss deeply, exhaling their breaths through their nostrils. Jaehyun repeatedly asks to explore Johnny’s mouth with his tongue tracing his bottom lip, but Johnny doesn’t let him in. It frustrates Jaehyun, so he kisses Johnny impatiently, and with vigor. Johnny smiles in the kiss and opens his mouth, letting Jaehyun explore it with his tongue.

Johnny almost chokes a bit, but sucks on his tongue willingly. Jaehyun smiles and retracts his wet tongue, pulling away slowly as they both gasp for air. “Well, fuck,” Johnny’s eyes flutter open as his chest heaves up and down.

Jaehyun smiles at him, blushing madly. He stares at Johnny underneath the moonlight, feeling like this is all a dream, or a really sappy love story plot in a romantic movie. His heart beats rapidly in his chest as butterflies flutter around in his stomach. _'_ _ What is this guy doing to me,' _ he thinks. Johnny’s face falls as he stares at Jaehyun staring at him. He splashes water at him just a bit and it breaks Jaehyun out of his trance. He shakes his head and looks into Johnny’s eyes.

“Huh?”

“Everything okay, there?” Johnny smiles, taking the breath right out of Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun nods and blushes, embarrassed to be caught gawking. They gravitate toward one another again, before a bright light turns on and stops them in their tracks. Jaehyun whips around to see an old man walking toward them.

“ _ Hey! _ ” He yells.

“Oh, shit!” Jaehyun yells back. He and Johnny both rush to the edge of the pool and hop out, smiling with panicked expressions on their faces. They hurry to grab their clothes, shoes, and underwear, and sprint to the gate, old random man chasing after them with a baseball bat. “Hurry up!” Jaehyun picks Johnny up and nearly throws him over the gate. He follows close behind and lands on his feet. They lock hands and run down the block, wet and  _ naked _ .

After what seems like hours of running, the two stop to catch their breaths, laughing hysterically. They put on their dry clothes, but they end up getting wet with their bodies. They continue to talk and laugh and shiver at how cold it is now. It’s almost 1 am as they walk back to Jaehyun’s dorm. When they arrive, Jaehyun quietly sneaks Johnny in and they take the elevator to Jaehyun’s floor, still dripping wet. When they exit, they’re quiet enough to sneak passed the dorm advisor and hurry to Jaehyun’s shared room with Winwin.

They try their hardest to be quiet, but Winwin wakes up anyway, cutting on the lights. “Jaehyun?”

“Uh, yeah.” Jaehyun tries to hide Johnny behind his back, standing in front of him. Johnny catches on and kneels down, trying not to giggle.

“Where ya been?” Winwin stares at him, obviously seeing the taller, bigger man, but knows Jaehyun doesn’t know that.

“Oh,” Jaehyun shrugs. “Just... Out.”

Winwin’s face is straight, unamused. “Why are you wet?”

“I went sWIM-!” Jaehyun tries not to laugh when Johnny starts poking his butt. “Swimming! I-I went swimming.”

“At 1:10 am?” Winwin looks at the clock, then back to Jaehyun’s eyes. He watches as Jaehyun nods, a fake smile plastered across his face. “Hm.” Winwin nods. “Okay, then.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun nods. He watches as Winwin lays down, pulling his blanket over himself.

“Hello, Johnny.” He says, and it scares both Jaehyun and Johnny.

“Hey, Winwin.” Johnny replies, standing up. He looks over at Jaehyun and they smile at one another. “Can I take a shower?”

“Sure.” Jaehyun nods, walking over to the closet on his left side, closest to Winwin’s bed. He opens the sliding door and pulls out his favorite oversized pastel pink hoodie, a plain white t shirt, and some grey sweats, handing them to Johnny. “Here you go.”

Johnny takes them and smiles kindly, gazing at Jaehyun. “Thank you.”

“The shower’s just through there.” Jaehyun points, showing Johnny the bathroom. Johnny nods and looks back at him, wanting to kiss him, but hesitates because Winwin is still awake, staring at them. So instead, he turns around and walks to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Once the shower starts, Winwin throws a pillow at Jaehyun, hitting him square in the head.

“Ow!” Jaehyun whisper yells, turning toward Winwin’s bed.

“What are you doing!?” Winwin whisper yells back.

“Huh??” Jaehyun frowns his face up, confused. He watches as Winwin points to the bathroom, then back to Jaehyun, then gestures all around the room. Jaehyun shakes his head, still confused. 

Winwin rolls his eyes, slapping his forehead. “What the hell is going on!?”

“He needed a place to stay for the night!” Jaehyun shrugs. “What was I supposed to do, tell him to go somewhere else??”

Winwin sighs. Jaehyun is such a sweetheart. “No. I guess not. Fine, he can stay. But if our DA decides to do one of those random dorm checks, I’m not covering for you.”

“Thanks, Win!” Jaehyun tries to hug him, but gets stopped.

“Ah!” Winwin holds up a finger to his chest. “You’re still wet, don’t touch me.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Jaehyun smiles. “I told Johnny he can sleep in my bed, so I can sleep with you, right?”

“Sure.“ Winwin nods, smiling tiredly. “Just try to keep it down. I have class at 6.”

“Absolutely.” Jaehyun nods. Winwin lays back down and flips the light switch by his bed, off. Jaehyun lets out a sigh of relief and waits for Johnny to get out of the shower.

** * **

Johnny and Jaehyun lay together in Jaehyun’s bed, laughing quietly at the stupid events that took place just hours earlier. They both stare up at the ceiling, limbs tangled around each other. Johnny lays closest to the wall with his right arm wrapped around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him closer to rest his head on his hard, right pec. Jaehyun smiles and laughs lowly, looking up to meet eyes with Johnny. “Tonight was so fun.” He whispers, careful not to wake Winwin.

“I agree.” Johnny whispers back, smiling. He props himself up on his hand and stares down at Jaehyun, face inches away from his. “All except for the old man catching us.”

Jaehyun giggles quietly. “Yeah. Except for that.” 

They stare deeply into one another’s eyes for a few minutes, not saying anything. Jaehyun admires Johnny’s dark eyes under the moonlight that shines in through the window. He wants to reach up and touch his god like face, wants to caress his soft cheeks and sharp jawline, but doesn’t. Instead, he admires from afar. It’s not until he notices how hard Johnny is staring back at him, that his heartbeat skyrockets. He sinks lower into the bed under Johnny’s harsh gaze (if that’s possible), and looks up at him through puppy dog eyes. Johnny chuckles quietly and leans closer, placing his hand atop Jaehyun’s chest, right over his racing heart.

He pauses his movements and stares deeply into Jaehyun’s eyes. “Are you nervous?”

Jaehyun doesn’t know what to say. Is he nervous? No. But the way Johnny stares at him, stares at him like he‘s trying to read his mind, or even see through him, is enough to make his heart jump out of his chest. He swallows with a dry mouth and lets a nervous puff of air pass his lips. “Uh.. no.”

Johnny exhales a chuckle, moving even  closer . “You sure?”

Jaehyun nods, maintaining eye contact with Johnny’s harsh gaze. “I’m s-sure.” He watches Johnny lick his lips, then smile.

“Then... can I kiss you?” Johnny whispers, eyes pleading with  _ want _ . He wants Jaehyun. He wants to kiss him hard and deeply, wants to feel his warm body against his and stay with him for as long as he can.

Jaehyun stares into his eyes, reading them like an open book. “Please.” He nods his head slowly, breaking the contact to stare at Johnny’s soft, plump lips coming at him hard. He meets Johnny halfway and their lips connect. Johnny grabs Jaehyun’s cheek and deepens the kiss, kissing him  _ more _ . Jaehyun kisses back with lust on his tongue and passion on his mind. He brings his right arm up and wraps it around Johnny’s torso, pulling him closer. His hand runs up Johnny’s spine and gets tangled in Johnny’s damp hair, fingers gently carding through it.

Johnny lets out a moan on his lips, pulling away to stare at Jaehyun, before his eyes dart over to a sleeping Winwin. He snores lightly and shifts a bit, but that’s all. Jaehyun giggles again, letting a content sigh pass his lips. He leans up and pecks Johnny’s lips once. Then again. And one more time. They stare at each other again, smiling hard.

“You should get some rest.” Jaehyun whispers, sitting up which makes Johnny sit up too.

Johnny nods. “Thanks again for letting me crash.” His voice is soft.

“Our dorm is your dorm.” Jaehyun comments before he swings his legs out of the bed and hops out. Johnny grabs his arm and spins him back around, connecting their lips one last time. It’s just a peck, but it leaves Jaehyun breathless. He pulls away and smiles at Johnny, patting his leg. “Good night,  _ John _ .” He whispers, letting his name pass right out of his mouth like normal.

Johnny is taken aback by the name, but smiles nonetheless. “Good night, Jae.”

** * **

Johnny shakes Jaehyun gently, waking him up. Jaehyun’s eyes open tiredly and he looks around. His eyes dart up to the taller man hovering over him. His eyes are tired too, but a soft smile is plastered against his face. “I gotta go.” He whispers.

Jaehyun becomes more awake and gently throws the blankets off of his body, exposing his bare feet to the cold air from the air conditioner. He shivers a bit before getting up and looking around once more. He fell asleep at the opposite end of Winwin’s bed, near his feet. He hears a chuckle from behind him and turns around, seeing Johnny standing there with his keys and phone in his hand. They proceed to walk to the door together, opening it quietly.

Johnny walks out and turns around, smile never leaving his face. “Thanks.” He says lowly, but loud enough for Jaehyun to hear.

“Don’t thank me.” Jaehyun smiles back, voice raspy and rough with sleep. Johnny’s smile disappears as he notices Jaehyun’s appearance; horribly cute bed head, sweats nearly turned around from how rough he slept, shirt raised up a little at the bottom exposing his naval and v-line. Johnny swallows and tries to keep his composure, tries not to blush.

“I’ll, uh.. b-be busy this whole week, so,” He tells him, wishing he didn’t say anything at all.

“Oh,” Jaehyun nods. “With your film project, right?”

“Yeah.” Johnny nods back, smiling. “That’s right.”

Jaehyun smiles back, blinking slowly. He reaches forward and grabs Johnny’s hand, interlocking their fingers together. Johnny stares at him brightly, moving closer to him. He shyly snakes his arms around Jaehyun’s waist, pulling him closer. Jaehyun closes the space and lays his head on Johnny’s shoulder, his arms coming up to grip Johnny’s biceps. They stay together for a while, basking in each other’s warmth. Jaehyun sighs and pulls away, smiling so hard his dimples are deep.

Johnny smiles at him and leans forward, kissing his lips softly. Jaehyun kisses back and pulls away, covering his mouth. “I haven’t brushed my teeth, yet.”

“Neither have I.” Johnny shrugs, leaning back in and kissing his lips again. Jaehyun kisses back and pulls away once again.

“You need to get going.” He nods, squeezing Johnny’s biceps gently. “It’s a long drive, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Johnny nods. “And don’t worry, I’ll give you your clothes back when I see you. Again.”

“Deal.” Jaehyun smiles, bringing his hand up to cup Johnny’s cheek in his hand. Johnny leans into his touch and maintains eye contact with him, kissing his hand.

“Well? See ya later, Jae.” He whispers.

Jaehyun watches him, not wanting to let him go. “Bye, John.”

He steals a quick kiss and lets go of Johnny, smiling as he jingles his keys in his hand. Jaehyun watches him walk down the hall back to the elevators, then he’s gone. 

** + **

Jaehyun is crunching on his ice chips. It’s been a few minutes since he last talked. He doesn’t want to talk anymore, but he doesn’t have a choice. It’s either this or nothing, really. He sighs and readjusts himself once more, playing with the silver cuff around his wrist.

“Aren’t you going to ask me something?” Jaehyun asks, not looking at Doyoung.

“I have nothing to ask.” Doyoung replies, smiling. “Do you want me to ask you something in particular?”

“Well isn’t that your job?”

“Not entirely.”

Jaehyun scoffs, shaking his head. “Then I don’t want to keep talking.”

“You don’t have a choice, Jaehyun.” Doyoung says, hesitantly. “And you know that.”

“I do, too.” Jaehyun shoots back, staring at him now. “I didn’t mean to do what I did, okay? It was an  _ accident _ . I’m fine.”

Doyoung sets his notebook aside and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “It was not an  _ accident _ . None of this was an  accident . Now, I’m here to help you get better. Not just as your therapist, but as a friend, too.” 

Jaehyun continues to stare at him, trying to swallow the giant lump in his throat. He blinks away the tears and sniffs, wiping his nose. Doyoung sits back and stares back at him. “How about you tell me about Winwin? I don’t think I’ve heard too much about him, today. He’s your best friend, right?”

“Um..” Jaehyun shrugs. “I guess.“

“How do you think he felt about you and Johnny seeing each other?”

“He was..” Jaehyun stops, almost laughing. “He was concerned about me not getting my school work done on time. We were both freshmen, and on our first day, we made a pact to stay focused on school. Not on boys or girls.”

Doyoung chuckles. “And did that pact stay sealed?”

“Noo?” Jaehyun laughs, voice dry. “That went down the drain the second we met Yuta and Johnny.”

Doyoung laughs with him. “How were Winwin and Yuta together? Were they the perfect couple or the opposite?”

“Oh, definitely the opposite.” Jaehyun laughs again, exhaling a little cough. He rubs his throat and licks his lips. More ice chips are being put between his lips and he crunches on them. “They were like an old married couple. Always fighting, then making up a day later.”

Doyoung nods, making a face. “Oh, I know exactly how that feels.” It makes Jaehyun smile a bit. “And what about Taeyong?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “What about him?”

“How did he feel about your relationship with Johnny? He was  _ his _ best friend, right?”

“Oh,” Jaehyun shrugs. “I mean... he was okay with it, but.. he didn’t really have a comment on us. Not to my face, at least.”

The room is quiet. Jaehyun squims around, starting to tug more at the silver cuff that binds his right wrist to the railing of his hospital bed. 

** - **

Jaehyun sits in his lecture, paying attention but not paying attention. His notebook is open and he switches between four different colors of highlighters, color coding his notes. He sits in the way back at the top because he’s comfortable that way, but has to end up wearing his glasses so he can see. He’s been in the same position since class started; elbows propped up on the desk, eyebrows knitted together in focus. His professor says something about a big exam at the end the year, and how they must study very well in the meantime. Jaehyun takes that very seriously and thanks himself for being a color coder because his notes are so nice and neat, along with his handwriting.

He feels a presence sit next to him, but doesn’t bother looking over as he’s too busy writing down every word that comes out of his professor’s mouth. The figure beside him clears their throat and Jaehyun shrugs it off, picking up his green highlighter to highlight a word and definition he just wrote down.

“_Psst._” The figure next to him whispers, tapping his shoulder.

“Yeah?” Jaehyun whispers back, frowning when the color in his green highlighter starts to fade a little. He smacks his lips and frowns even more, closing the cap back on and shaking the highlighter a little too wildly.

“_Can I borrow one of your many highlighters?_” The figure next to him whispers, leaning in closer to Jaehyun’s ear.

Jaehyun stops his actions when the scent of the figure next to him infiltrates and fills his nostrils. His head immediately snaps up and he looks over, eyes widening at the smiling person next to him.

“ _ Hey there, Jae. _ ” The figure chuckles, lightly, their own nickname for Jaehyun slipping passed their plump lips with ease. “ _ Long time, no see. _ ”

Jaehyun stares at a smiling Johnny sitting next to him. He’s wearing a black shirt with the logo _‘Bape’_ on the right side of the shirt, along with a long sleeved shirt underneath with the same logo on the sleeve. He wears black skinny jeans and black tennis shoes with white and red on the bottoms. Around his neck are two silver chain necklaces. His longish black hair hangs over his eyes and face, and he still smiles deeply at Jaehyun.

“W-what are you...?” he manages to whisper, completely caught off guard.

“Surprise.” Johnny whispers, sliding an iced americano coffee his way. Jaehyun grabs it and stares at it, then stares back at Johnny, who leans in closer. “I brought you coffee.”

“Y-you drove two hours...? To surprise me with coffee??” Jaehyun asks, completely confused by the small act of kindness. Johnny nods his head, exhaling a small chuckle. Jaehyun blinks once. “Why would you... do that?”

“Because I wanted to.” Johnny just stares at Jaehyun and smiles, heavily amused by his reaction.

As the lecture ends, Jaehyun forgets where he is for a second. He notices the other students around him packing up their things and exiting the lecture hall. Jaehyun packs up his things and stands, watching Johnny stand as well. “Come on.” He says, as he descends the stairs down to the front of the room. He catches his professor as he’s packing up his things. “E-excuse me! Professor Qian?”

Professor Qian stands there in a white, long sleeve button up and black khaki pants with chalk marks smudged on them. He wears round glasses and his brown hair hangs over his glasses. He stops putting papers into his briefcase and looks at Jaehyun then Johnny who is not too far behind him. “Yes? How may I help you?”

“Hi, I’m Jung Jaehyun.” Jaehyun starts, clearing his throat. “I just wanted to talk to you about the grade you gave me on my essay yesterday?”

Professor Qian doesn’t bother looking up from organizing his briefcase. “I graded a lot of essays yesterday, one hundred and fifty to be exact. You’re going to have to be a little more specific.”

Johnny shuffles from foot to foot behind Jaehyun, listening closely as they talk. Jaehyun pulls his backpack around and digs inside, taking out his paper and holding it up. “This one.“

Professor Qian finally looks up, eyeing Jaehyun’s paper. He reads the title. “Ah,” He says, looking back down. “ _ The Human Voice. _ ” 

“Yes,” Jaehyun nods, eyeing the big  C- that’s bolded in deep red ink at the top of his paper. Johnny peeps over his shoulder and eyes the grade as well. Jaehyun shakes his head. “I thought I did  really good on this, and not just C- good but maybe-“

“Maybe what?” Professor Qian cuts, snapping his head up to look right into Jaehyun’s eyes. “I’ll be flat out honest with you, Mr. Jung. I didn’t enjoy your paper. It was sloppy, unorganized, and plain out rushed.”

Jaehyun shakes his head, frowning up his face in confusion. “B-But I-“

“And if you really want my opinion on it, It was boring.” Professor Qian cuts him off again. “No one cares, nor wants to hear about the human vocal chords. Not in this time and age.”

Jaehyun scoffs, offended. “Well I care, sir, it’s what I’m here for. Kinda. I-I didn’t write this for everyone else to read, I wrote it because I’m really passionate about it. I’m a singer and-“

“Yeah, I don’t care.” Professor Qian cuts him off for the third time.

Johnny growls and balls his fists, walking closer to Jaehyun to get a better look at his Professor. “If you cut him off one more fucking time, i swear-“

“Johnny!” Jaehyun whispers over his shoulder, frowning his face. Johnny shuts his mouth and crosses his arms over his chest, irritated. Jaehyun turns his attention back to Professor Qian, who looks unamused. “Please, sir. Is there  _ anything _ I can do to raise my grade?”

It’s quiet for a moment. Professor Qian takes Jaehyun’s paper out of his hands and pulls out a red sharpie. He uncaps the sharpie with his mouth and writes something at the top of his paper. He hands it back and puts the cap back on, placing the sharpie into his black briefcase. Johnny looks over Jaehyun’s shoulder and reads what’s written.

_ ‘Allowed 1 redo for a better grade.’ _

Jaehyun’s eyes light up and he smiles, doing a little jump. “Thank you so much, sir! I-I promise I’ll do better.”

“Promises mean absolutely nothing to me, Mr. Jung.” Professor Qian stands up straight and fixes his glasses. He looks directly into Jaehyun’s eyes. “I don’t want you to  promise . I want you to  do .” He walks around his desk and stands in front of Jaehyun, towering over him just a little. “Rewrite this paper and don’t just convince yourself, but convince me as well. Make me want to keep reading.“

“Y-Yes, sir.” Jaehyun stares up at him, looking into his eyes. Johnny frowns his face, watching them from behind. He clears his throat and grabs Jaehyun’s bicep, pulling him back a little. Jaehyun blinks a few times, stepping backwards. “So, when is it due?”

“11:59pm. Tonight.” Professor Qian stares at him, then at Johnny. Johnny continues to frown.

“Wait,” Jaehyun exhales. “Y-You want me to redo my TEN page essay in,” He glances at the clock plastered on the wall just above the chalkboards. “Twelve hours!??”

“That’s right.” Professor Qian grabs his briefcase off of his desk and nods. “I’ll be excepting a lot from you, Mr. Jung. Don’t let me down.” He walks away and exists the room.

Jaehyun lets out a deep sigh of relief and stress, a worried look plastered on his face. Johnny clears his throat again and startles Jaehyun out of his thoughts. “Oh! Hey. I’ll take that coffee now.” He takes the iced coffee from Johnny’s hand and begins chugging it through the straw. Johnny smiles and wraps his arm around Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun smiles back and wraps his arm around Johnny’s waist and they exit the lecture hall.

When they make contact with fresh air, a cool breeze runs through their clothes and ruffles their hair. The sun is bright and the crystal blue sky is filled with puffy white clouds. Students fill the campus; either walking around talking loudly, lounging or sleeping in the grass area underneath the shade the big green trees provide, or riding their bikes and skateboards.

Johnny pulls away from Jaehyun and stops in front of him, smiling at him. “Did you miss me?”

Jaehyun smiles back and shakes his head. “Nope. I easily could’ve lasted another two weeks by myself.”

“Oh?” Johnny playful cocks his head to the side, and it’s so cute Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat. “Well in that case.. bye!” Johnny begins to walk away, but Jaehyun stops him, a huge smile breaking his face.

“Stop!” He laughs, grabbing Johnny’s arm. “I did miss you. A... a lot.” He blushes. It had been two and a half  _long_ weeks since they last saw each other, both busy with school. But that didn’t stop them from texting and calling each other 24/7 (and sometimes FaceTiming whenever they got the chance).

“I missed you too, Jae.” Johnny smiles, moving closer to him. Jaehyun inhales his scent and closes his eyes, fluttering them back open when he catches Johnny leaning down. He leans up and meets him halfway, lips crashing in a short but sweet kiss. They pull away and smile to one another, intertwining their fingers and walking with no destination. “It’s a beautiful day, wanna get some lunch?”

“As amazing as that sounds,” Jaehyun starts, sighing. “I can’t. I only have twelve hours to get this paper done and I really need to raise my grade.”

Johnny nods. “Right. How about I bring you some lunch and help you on your paper?”

Jaehyun thinks for a moment. “Well, I  _ am _ super hungry, and I would really like to spend some time with you before you leave.” He looks over to Johnny. “When do you leave?”

“Sunday.” Johnny looks over at him. “That gives us 3 days.”

“I’ll take all that I can get.” Jaehyun smiles, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

Johnny wants to kiss him so badly. They stop again as Johnny pulls his hand away so he can pull out his phone. It lights up with texts from Taeyong and Ten, asking where he is. Jaehyun sips his coffee and waits for him to say something.

“It’s Taeyong.” Johnny looks up from his phone, into Jaehyun’s eyes. “He wants to meet up for lunch with Yuta and Ten.”

“Oh.” Jaehyun nods, a little saddened.

Johnny shakes his head and begins typing fast. “I can tell them that I’m busy-“

“No!” Jaehyun stops him. “Don’t do that, they’re your friends. Go see them.”

“You sure?” Johnny does that thing with his eyebrows where he kinda smolders and Jaehyun almost goes weak in the knees.

“Yes.” He nods. “Please, go. I’ll be in my room rewriting this paper, so I’ll be plenty busy.”

“Alright then,” Johnny nods, typing something and slipping his phone back into his pocket. “I’ll bring you something back. Just text me, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun smiles, his dimples protruding in his face.

“Fuck,” Johnny groans, biting his lip. “Those damn dimples are going to be the death of me one day.”

Jaehyun giggles, ears starting to turn red. “As long as it’s not today, I’m cool with it.” They kiss again, one last time. It’s a long, passionate kiss that leaves them wanting more, but instead they hug and part ways, promising to meet up later.

** * **

“Jaehyun, you’ve been working on that paper for five hours now, take a damn break.” Winwin chimes from beside him, fixing his clothes. He wears a white tee shirt with a black cardigan that looks a little too big (must be Jaehyun’s) and some black skinny jeans to match, along with his black and white converse.

Jaehyun looks up from his laptop and examines Winwin’s attire. ”Exactly. It’s been five hours and I only have three and a half pages done. I need to keep going.“

“Alright, then.” Winwin shrugs, grabbing his phone and wallet.

“Where are you going?” Jaehyun asks, sitting comfortably in his bed, in his pajamas with a bag of chips and a water bottle beside him. “You look nice.”

“Thanks.” Winwin fixes his long, brown hair in the body length mirror just beside the desk in front of his bed. “I’m going out with Yuta and his friends.”

“You mean Taeyong and Ten, right?” Jaehyun shoves a chip in his mouth.

“Yep.” Winwin nods. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Johnny’s back in town and he’s coming over to help me.” Jaehyun smiles at the thought and feels his ears heating up.

Winwin gawks at him, watching his face light up. He smiles and reaches over in the desk drawer, rummaging around for a while. When he pulls away, he throws something at Jaehyun and it hits his head. Jaehyun picks it up and his mouth falls open. It’s a condom. “Sicheng!?”

“What?” Winwin smiles. “It’ll be just you two here, alone for a few hours and you’re telling me it’s  _ only _ to work on your paper?” 

“Yes, exactly!” Jaehyun scoffs.

“I don’t believe that, but okay.” Winwin grabs his jacket and begins to head towards the door. “Just be safe, anyway.”

“You, too.” Jaehyun chuckles rolling his eyes. He hides the condom underneath his pillow and gets back to typing on his computer. When Winwin opens the door, standing there is Johnny. He’s got two bags in his hands and a drink tray with two iced coffees and two lemonades. He smiles at Winwin and nods his head.

“Hey Winwin. Good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, Johnny.” Winwin smiles back, stepping aside. “Come on in.”

Johnny walks in and makes eye contact with Jaehyun. They smile to one another and Jaehyun closes his laptop, sitting up on his knees. “Hey.” He says, a little shy.

“Hey, Jae.” Johnny says back, setting the bags and drinks on the desk.

“Bye bye you two, have fun!” Winwin smiles at them. “But not  _ too much _ fun.” He winks.

“Get out!” Jaehyun throws a pillow at him as he closes the door, laughing. He’s alone, now. With Johnny. Johnny stands there in a gray pair of sweats and a black tee shirt with a dark beanie on his head, holding his hair back and exposing his forehead. Jaehyun examines him and blushes RED, wishing he could stop his heart from beating so fast and so loud. Can Johnny hear it?

“I brought you some food.” Johnny says after a while of silence. He begins rummaging through the bags and pulls out a few to-go containers of all sizes.

“Damn, did you buy the whole restaurant?” Jaehyun jokes, getting up off of his bed. He walks over and stands next to Johnny, instantly attacked by his cologne. 

“I didn’t know what you liked.” Johnny shrugs, opening up the containers. Jaehyun’s mouth begins to water when the scent of food hits him, and his stomach growls. “Hungry?”

“Starving.” Jaehyun looks up at him. “This was very sweet, Johnny. Thank you.”

Johnny stares back at him. “You’re welcome.” Jaehyun leans up and pecks his cheek, pushing him aside to get to the food.

*****

“Okay, put a semicolon right there.” Johnny points to Jaehyun’s computer as he licks some barbecue sauce off his fingers.

“Ew, don’t get your dirty hands on my laptop.” Jaehyun smiles. They sit together at the head of his bed, both snuggled underneath the blankets and sitting back on the pillows. Jaehyun’s laptop sits on his lap and his head rests on Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny’s right arm is wrapped around Jaehyun’s waist, allowing his head to fit perfectly in the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“They’re not dirty. Anymore.” Johnny smiles, licking the sauce off his lips. “Alright, we’re almost done with your paper, so let’s finish.”

“What’s the time?” Jaehyun asks, typing fast so the words in his head don’t fade away.

Johnny checks his phone. “9:45.”

“Really???” Jaehyun stops, looking over at him. Johnny nods and smiles, eyes moving from his then down to his lips then back to his eyes again. Jaehyun looks away and continues typing, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. Johnny watches him closely, eyes moving down to the way his hands move across the keyboard, his long, slender fingers dragging over the letters as he types.

“Your fingers are beautiful.” He blurts out, not really meaning to, but.. meaning to. Jaehyun stops typing and wishes his ears don’t burn, but they do. Johnny blushes and turns away, looking at anything but Jaehyun.

“Th..” Jaehyun starts, clearing his throat. “Thank you.” He looks over at Johnny and smiles before getting back to typing. Johnny turns back and watches him, biting on his bottom lip.

“I can’t believe I’ll be done with my rewritten ten page essay that only took me eight hours!” Jaehyun exclaims, happily. He sits up and turns to look down at Johnny, who’s laying against the wall that Jaehyun’s bed is pushed up against. “It’s all thanks to you, Johnny.”

Johnny stares up at him, palms instantly growing sweaty when his eyes set on Jaehyun’s dimples. He swallows with a dry mouth and nods, shrugging. “Hey, it was uh.. it was no problem, Jae.” He smiles back.

The bridge of Jaehyun’s nose begins to redden and he turns back to face his laptop. “Since I’m almost done and you helped me with all of it,  _ and _ brought me food,” Jaehyun says in one breath. “Do you wanna go out tonight? It’ll be my treat?”

Johnny sits up, way more closer to Jaehyun than he’d expected to be, and stares at him. “Go where?”

Jaehyun shrugs, eyes glued to his laptop as he types. “I don’t know. We can go anywhere.” He looks over and a small gasp escapes his mouth, seeing how deadly close Johnny is. Jaehyun stares right into those honey brown eyes and is immediately lost. His breath stills and he feels himself moving closer.

Johnny catches on and meets him halfway, but Jaehyun stops just inches away from his plump lips. He gawks at Johnny; his eyes are closed and he can see how long his eyelashes actually are. They’re so pretty. And how is that possible?? He’s got a little stubble on and around his chin and above his top lip and it’s so sexy on him, Jaehyun feels himself turning to jelly. He’s too busy gawking to notice that Johnny opens his eyes and smiles at him, chuckling lightly.

“Jae?” He waves his hand in his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“O-oh,” Jaehyun blinks, blushing immediately.

Johnny chuckles, the smile on his face never fading. He reaches forward and cups a handful of Jaehyun’s face in his giant hand, pulling him close to smash their lips together. Jaehyun lets an accidental moan slip from his lips as Johnny’s scent is infiltrating his nostrils once again. They kiss one another slowly but hard. Johnny’s hand softens around Jaehyun’s face and rests on his cheek. 

“As lovely as this is,” Jaehyun mutters, pulling back slightly. “It isn’t helping me get my paper done.” He lets a laugh pass his lips.

Johnny nods and pulls away. “Sorry.” He whispers, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he backs up.

Jaehyun stares at him for a bit before turning back to focus on his laptop screen. He begins typing again, slowly getting back in transition to his earlier focus when suddenly Johnny’s phone rings. Jaehyun slows his fingers down and tries to glance over at Johnny’s phone screen. Johnny looks at him just as he darts his eyes away.

“Excuse me.” Johnny says with a smile. He hops off of Jaehyun’s bed and walks towards the entrance of the room, putting his phone to his ear after he answers the call. “Hello?”

Jaehyun doesn’t want to listen, doesn’t want to pry. So he continues typing, until his ears latch onto the conversation, eavesdropping.

“No, sir...” Johnny says, shaking his head. He has his left hand on his hip as he paces from foot to foot. He rubs the back of his neck and sighs. “No, I’m out of town right now... I’m visiting some friends... of course not, sir, but-!” He stops talking.

Jaehyun looks at the amount of pages he’s typed. Nine. One more and he can go out with Johnny and it’ll be just the two of them taking on the town and having fun. They can finally get to know each other better and establish this little thing they have going on. And Jaehyun  _ does _ wonder: are they friends or more than that? What is this little thing they have going on and will it go somewhere? His thoughts are interrupted when Johnny calls his name. “Huh?” Jaehyun shakes his head.

“I’m sorry.” Johnny starts. He’s still standing in the same spot where he took the call. By the entrance to Jaehyun’s room. He’s so far away.

“For what?” Jaehyun chews on his bottom lip, expecting the worst.

“That was my professor.. boss.. guy.” Johnny shrugs, tucking his phone back into his pocket. “Apparently they need me back for something and they can’t do it without me?”

Jaehyun’s face falls. “When do you have to leave?”

“Tomorrow morning.” Johnny hesitates. Jaehyun slouches a bit, saddened by this new piece of information. Johnny walks over to him and sits in front of him, grabbing his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jaehyun looks up and meets his eyes. “We still have tonight, right?”

“Yeah,” Johnny nods, his lips curving into a small smile. 

“I’m almost done.” Jaehyun nods. “One more page and then it’s you and me.”

“You and me,” Johnny repeats, nodding again. “I like the sound of that.”

** + **

“After I finished,” Jaehyun speaks, holding the plastic cup filled with ice chips. “We left. We went everywhere we could before he had to go back.”

“What was it like being with him again after a while?” Doyoung asks, sticking the end of his pen between his teeth.

“Fun.” Jaehyun nods. “We met up with Johnny’s friends and Winwin at some restaurant and drank so much. Win had to be our designated driver, which he wasn’t too happy with.” Jaehyun chuckles, coughing a bit.

“How long did this go on for? Johnny driving up to see you and driving back?”

“Oh,” Jaehyun thinks. “Uh.. a long time. Almost every weekend he’d come and see me and his friends. Eventually we all started getting close and became a group of friends. I started hanging out with Ten at the gym and Winwin sometimes hung out with Johnny because their major was pretty similar. We were all... friends.” Jaehyun stops, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Would you say you and Johnny were dating at this point?” Doyoung questions.

Jaehyun thinks. “That’s how people saw it. Our friends, strangers. We weren’t too shy with public displays of affection like holding hands or small kisses to the cheek. So maybe that’s why.” 

“Did you ever ask Johnny about your and his relationship? If it was going anywhere?”

“I did.”

“And how did he react?”

“He..” Jaehyun pauses, licking his lips. Then, he laughs, absentmindedly playing with his fingers . “His reaction was weird, alright. We were down in the lounge area in my dormitory, making popcorn and getting snacks to watch a movie and that’s when I asked  _ where we were going _ , and he said ‘what do you mean’ and I mentioned us, you know? And he just..” Jaehyun shakes his head, shrugging his shoulders weakly. “We didn’t know.”

Doyoung writes something down. “Well if you didn’t know, then how did you bring it back to his attention?”

Jaehyun is quiet for a moment, fidgeting with the styrofoam cup between his hands. “I realized that I had to be subtle about this, and not make a big deal. I had to be calm, a little witty, and actually use my brain.” He nods, leaving Doyoung wondering more.

“So I thought of the perfect plan.”

** - **

“Do you really think  _ tonight _ is a good opportunity to ask Johnny what you two are?” Winwin asks, still piecing together his costume for the Halloween party he and his friends are invited to.

“Of course, I do.” Jaehyun answers back, standing behind him while they both try to fit in the full length mirror to adjust their costumes. Jaehyun puts in two colored contacts to compete his look; zombie football player. They’re crammed into Taeyong and Yuta’s dorm room, waiting for Ten and Johnny to show up so they can all go to the party together. Taeyong and Yuta are too busy trying to fit as much candy as they can shove into their pockets to pay attention to what’s going on.

“Didn’t you already ask him?” Winwin applies more makeup to his face.

“Yes,” Jaehyun frowns.

“And?” Winwin asks.

“Well,” Jaehyun shrugs. “N-nothing happened. Really. B-but I know if I bring it up again, we can actually talk it out.”

“Yeah, cause everyone likes _ talking it out _ .” Yuta barges into their conversation, exhaling a laugh.

“What?” Jaehyun looks at him and examines him in his Joker ensemble, matching with Winwin who is dressed up as a male version of Harley Quinn.

“Johnny is a man of  _ action _ ,” Yuta continues, shoving a tootsie roll between his perfect teeth and into his mouth. “If you want him,  _ show _ him.”

“Yuta’s right, Jung.” Taeyong butts in, dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow. “Gotta  _ show _ if you want him to  _ know _ , you know?”

“Idiots.” Winwin comments, rolling his eyes. “Both of you.” 

Taeyong’s phone buzzes and examines the text on the screen. “It’s Ten. He says to meet them at the party.”

“Cool I’m finished anyway,” Winwin grabs his phone and his jacket, fixing the ‘Puddin’ choker around his neck. “Lets go! Jaehyun, you’re driving.”

“I’m always driving.” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, following his friends out the door.

** * **

When they arrive at the destination the party is being held, its at a giant mansion next to a lake, next to the woods. They all get out and walk up to the scene. There’s people absolutely everywhere and within a second, Yuta and Taeyong take off to find more candy.

“Idiots.” Winwin repeats again, shaking his head. “I better go after them. Besides I don’t look right without my  _ boyfriend _ by my side. You gonna be okay?” He asks, turning to Jaehyun, who’s holding a broken football helmet in his hands to complete his costume.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun nods. “Go and find your... your  _ boyfriend _ .” The words feels weird on his tongue considering his and Johnny’s current situation. He sighs and goes towards the huge house to begin his search for the older guy.

Jaehyun maneuvers through tons and tons of cheerleaders, werewolves, vampires, celebrities, and even giant vegetable costumes. It’s hard to get through with the long football shirt and big shoulder pads weighing him down, but he makes do nonetheless. How hard can it be to find the tallest guy in the room, right?

Wrong. It’s been almost an hour, and Jaehyun is STILL searching for Johnny. He has no idea what he’s wearing, what he looks like, how he has his hair, if he has makeup on, or if he’s on the first, second, or third floor of this mansion, WHOEVER’S mansion this was. The party is in full swing now, as more and more college students come in, wearing costumes, getting drunk. He’s almost positive half of the people here don’t even go to school, and are complete strangers looking for a good time at an awesome college party.

Jaehyun is located on the second floor, sitting next to some girl dressed up as a zombie cheerleader, and they’ve been talking for about 20 minutes now. She’s drunk and Jaehyun takes advantage of that by talking her ear off and practicing what he wants to say to Johnny on her. She gives him drunken encouragement and he thanks her for that, trying not to get too distracted by her costume because she’s literally almost naked, taking the whole  _ shredded clothing _ thing a bit too seriously. She makes him laugh and it eases up his nerves, leaving him more than ready to ask Johnny about where they stand. 

Taking his last sip of the punch someone spiked, Jaehyun gets up, thanks the girl, and begins searching for Johnny again. He looks diligently, this time. As he descends the stairs, maneuvering through lots of people, he runs into Ten and hugs him tightly.

“Ten! Finally!” He yells with joy. “Have you seen Joh-“ he stops to examine Ten’s costume and makes a weird face. “What are you wearing?”

Ten smiles. “I-I’m swann!” He giggles.

Jaehyun frowns his face. “Huh?” Then he gets a better look at Ten’s costume. He’s wearing white robe with embroidered fake pearls, and underneath that is an all white dress with long sleeves, hanging pretty lowly on his body and exposing his collarbones and chest. He’s got on a long, brown haired wig that’s hanging loosely around his face, and light makeup on his eyes and lips. He looks really pretty, actually.

“Oh,” Jaehyun finally gets it. “ _ Elizabeth Swann _ . You’re matching with Taeyong.”

“Exactly!” Ten nods, laughing. “Now if I could just find him, we could go to your car and fuck our brains out.”

“What!?” Jaehyun twists his face in confusion and plain disgust. “You’re definitely  _ not _ fucking in my car.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Ten ignores him, looking around. “If you see him, tell him to meet me outside, okay? Bye.” He tries to walk away but Jaehyun grabs him again, turning him around.

“Wait!” He huffs. “Do you know where Johnny is? Or what he’s wearing?”

“Oh YEAH!” Ten yells, the smell of alcohol hitting Jaehyun’s nostrils, making his face frown. “He’s been looking for you all night.”

“Really?” Jaehyun smiles, butterflies filling his stomach.

Ten rolls his eyes. “Yeah, he’s somewhere on the third floor. Have fun.” He pulls away from Jaehyun, flipping his long wig in Jaehyun’s face as he walks away. Jaehyun frowns and shakes it off, ascending the stairs to the third floor.

He maneuvers through more people which he hopes will be the last time tonight, and looks around. He thought there wouldn’t be as much people on this floor as the first or even the second because who has the time to climb all those stairs, but for the second time tonight, he’s wrong. It’s just as packed as the first two floors. 

His breathing stops when he actually spots Johnny, all the air leaving his body. Johnny wears a light brown tank top that shows off his collarbones and muscular arms and torso, oversized khaki pants with multiple pockets down the sides, bulky, tan marine boots, and a pair of thin, round rimmed glasses on his face. His hair is parted down the middle, barely falling over his face as he looks around the room.

“Oh, my god.” Jaehyun whispers to himself, trying to keep his knees from giving out underneath him. Time begins to move slowly when Johnny spots Jaehyun and they make eye contact. Johnny smiles wide and begins making his way over, gently pushing passed people. 

Jaehyun meets him halfway and before he knows it, Johnny’s lips are crashing on his own, soft and sweet. Jaehyun finds himself kissing back, melting into it. They both pull away and are back to the real world, people crowding and dancing all around them.

“You look great!” Johnny yells over the loud music and heavy bass that’s reverberating throughout them both. He looks Jaehyun up and down and bites his lip.

“No,  _ you _ look great!” Jaehyun yells back, examining Johnny’s costume. “You look hot!”

Johnny laughs, shrugging his shoulders. “Last minute thing!”

“Huh!?” Jaehyun frowns his face, putting his finger to his ear.

“I-I said  _ last minute thing!! _ ” Johnny yells back, not sure if he quite caught what Jaehyun even said. Jaehyun shrugs and grabs his arm, dragging him off to the balcony outside. The cold air hits them when they walk out, but it’s quiet enough to talk and hear one another. The air is fresh and crisp and the view is even better. The house looks over the giant pool down below and out across the city, displaying thousands of city lights. Johnny’s eyes light up as he catches the view and he smiles, looking over to Jaehyun.

“Wow. What an  _ incredible _ view.”

“I agree.” Jaehyun nods, gawking at Johnny. Johnny turns his head and catches Jaehyun, blushing instantly. The way Jaehyun is staring at him is enough to make his heart turn to putty. They smile at one another and are interrupted when they hear tons of laughter and screaming coming from below. They look down at the dimly lit area to see Taeyong at Ten splashing in the water. “Man, they’re drunk.” Jaehyun shakes his head.

“They’re gonna be so fucked tomorrow.” Johnny comments, exhaling a chuckle.

Jaehyun stares at him and takes a deep breath. It’s now or never. Just as he’s about to speak, Johnny turns to him and playfully punches his shoulder pads.

“Zombie football player?” He asks, nodding his head. “I love it. You look great. And the contacts are a nice touch.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun nods, blinking a few times. “Th-thanks. And you are?” He leans against the glass railing on the balcony, wind blowing through his and Johnny’s hair.

“Hello?” Johnny gestures to himself. “Milo Thatch?”

Jaehyun shrugs. 

“From Atlantis? One of the most awesome movies ever?” Johnny stares at him. Jaehyun just shrugs again and shakes his head. “Oh, my god we’re having a movie night asap and we’re watching it two times!”

Jaehyun laughs and nods. “Sounds good to me,  Mr. Thatch .”

They laugh together until a silence falls between them. It’s comfortable. It’s been two days since they last saw each other and that was when the two of them, plus their friends, had a 5 hour long study session with lots of coffee and pizza. They promised to meet up for Halloween because Ten knows his way around the party grapevine and told everyone to dress up for the best party of the semester. He wasn’t wrong.

In those two days, Jaehyun has had a lot of time to think about Johnny and himself, and where they stand. Are they just friends? Friends with benefits (if the benefits are going on dates and making out in his dorm room and in Johnny’s car)? Are they boyfriends or just two people who enjoy each other’s company? And lips? He had to find out TONIGHT, because this was the last night he had with Johnny until December. They both agreed to buckle down for end of the year exams and with Johnny living 2 hours away, plus his internship with film AND his film project, he’d have no time for Jaehyun, let alone driving back and forth every weekend.

_ Well? Here goes nothing. _

Jaehyun clears his throat and takes a deep breath, exhaling through his mouth and letting it out through his nose. He can do this. It’s just Johnny. 

“Um.. J-John?” He asks, voice cracking a bit. Johnny looks over at him and sends him a tiny smile.

“Yeah, Jae?” His face is soft and he’s doing that thing with his eyebrows when they kinda just soften and god, Jaehyun is gonna lose it.

“Um..” He takes another deep breath and lets it out, turning toward the city lights now. The music from inside is still loud and can be heard over laughing, yelling, drunk people in costumes dancing the night away. It makes Jaehyun feel a tad bit better that he found Johnny in time.

“Jae, what’s wrong?” Johnny is growing worried now, waiting for an answer from Jaehyun, whose ears are burning red.

_‘Come on, damnit,’_ Jaehyun’s inner voice calls to him. _‘Do it now, you coward.’_

“I like you!” Jaehyun yells out, turning towards Johnny and letting out puffs of air that he somehow can’t seem to stop.

Johnny stares at him, smile on his face. “Well I know that. I like you, too, dummy.”

“But I-I mean  not as a friend.” Jaehyun adds. “I  _ like like _ you.”

“Yes,” Johnny nods. “I  _ like like _ you, too.” He moves closer.

“You do?” Jaehyun stares up at him, feeling a bit short from those giant boots he’s wearing.

“What do you think we’ve been doing for the past two months, Jae?” Johnny chuckles, shrugging. “Having fun?”

Jaehyun is at a loss for words, letting his mouth vomit out words he can’t quite understand. “I mean, I don’t know? I just th-thought that u-um-“

“Stop.” Johnny cuts him off, taking a giant step closer to end up directly in front of him. They’re staring deeply into each other’s eyes as the wind blows again, and the faint sounds of laughter from downstairs and wind chimes from wherever become audible. “Rewind and play.” Johnny nods, giving Jaehyun his undivided attention.

“Okay,” Jaehyun nods back and breathes a little easier. “I like you. A lot, Johnny. So much so that I didn’t even know it was possible to like someone so much.”

Johnny lets out a warm chuckle, the smile on his face brighter than ever. Jaehyun can’t really take him seriously in those glasses, but he ignores that.

“I like the time that we’ve spent together and I like being around you, and with you.” Jaehyun smiles at him. “You make me feel like the best version of myself. Something I haven’t felt like in a long time.”

“Aw, Jae,” Johnny reaches up and tucks Jaehyun’s brown hair behind his right ear, resting his hand on Jaehyun’s cheek. Jaehyun leans into his touch and remakes eye contact.

“I know what we have is special,” Jaehyun continues, a little less nervous. “And I know you feel what I feel. I can see it in those beautiful, honey eyes.”

Johnny begins to blush, stroking his thumb over Jaehyun’s soft cheek. Jaehyun smiles wider. “We have this.. sp-spark, this  _ connection _ like no one else has and every second I spend with you is a dream come true.” He pauses, eyes still glued to Johnny’s.

“Wow,” is the first thing Johnny lets out. The big smile on his face hasn’t died down yet, and his hand on Jaehyun’s cheek has now moved to the back of Jaehyun’s neck, playing with the little hairs on Jaehyun’s nape.

“Wow?” Jaehyun repeats. “I-is that it??”

“Oh! Um, n-no!” Johnny stutters, eyes blinking rapidly. “I’m sorry! This is a lot to take in and I don’t really know what to-what to say.” His grip on Jaehyun loosens and he steps back, placing his hands on the glass railing. Jaehyun watches him, his stomach filling up with nerves.

“Tell me how you feel.” He answers, gawking at Johnny. “How you feel about me.”

“Jae, I like you so much.” Johnny answers, turning back towards Jaehyun a little too quickly for Jaehyun to register because he almost trips backwards and has to grab the railing to keep himself from falling.

“Th-then what’s the problem?” Jaehyun laughs nervously. “We both feel the same, so let’s do something about it.”

Johnny goes quiet again. He looks down and bites on his bottom lip. Jaehyun stares at him so hard he swears he could burn a hole right through him.

“Unless,” Jaehyun’s smile disappears. “Unless you’re lying and you don’t feel the same way?”

“No, I-I do,” Johnny looks up now and meets his eyes. “I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Then what is it, Johnny?” Jaehyun is growing impatient.

Johnny leans against the glass railing and sighs, putting his head down. Jaehyun watches him, squinting his eyes when the cold, October air blows at them again. His heart is pounding inside his chest and his hands are growing sweaty. He’s starting to have some regrets. Johnny brings his head up and stares at Jaehyun, looking him dead in his light blue contact filled eyes.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Johnny answers, and when Jaehyun tries to talk, Johnny stops him. “Just listen, please.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun stands up straight, waiting for him to speak.

“Like i said, I won’t lie to you. I have been in relationships before. Some good, some bad, and they all end in the same way. Heartbreak.” Johnny leans off the railing. “And not  _ to _ me.  _ By _ me. I’m not good with commitment, Jaehyun. I’m afraid of it.”

His words hit Jaehyun all at once, like bullets all over his body. He doesn’t know how to process this because for the life of him, he can’t picture Johnny breaking his heart. Or anyone else’s heart for that matter.

“When I was nine years old, my parents fell out of love,” Johnny starts, sniffing. “And everyday I had to watch them bicker and fight and push each other away, having no idea what it was doing to me. I had to go to school, pretending I was alright but deep down, I was terrified.”

Tears begin to fill Johnny’s eyes and Jaehyun wants to walk over and hug him. But he doesn’t. He listens, drinking in every word that comes out of Johnny’s mouth.

“When I turned ten,” Johnny paces back and forth now. “They got a divorce. They separated and every week I had to go from one home to another home. When I had football games and hockey games, only one of them would show up and sometimes none of them because they couldn’t bare to be within six feet of each other!” Johnny breathes.

“Oh, Johnny,” Jaehyun whispers, a sad expression taking over his face. Johnny looks to him, now.

“When I turned sixteen,” Johnny continues to stare at Jaehyun. “They got back together. They got remarried and pretended like they weren’t divorced for six years, like none of it ever happened. And so did I, until I couldn’t anymore.”

“What happened?” Jaehyun is very curious, taking a step closer.

“Two years ago at Thanksgiving dinner, I told them how it made me feel.” Johnny nods. “How it affected me. They said they had no idea, but how didn’t they? I still wonder to this day.”

Jaehyun nods. “You got it off your chest, so that’s good, right?”

“Yeah,” Johnny nods. “I told them everything. Years of built up anger and sadness, the explanation for my bad behavior at school and all the girls I dated,  _ everything _ inside of me was out and it was invigorating.”

“I’m so happy for you.” Jaehyun smiles, at it grabs Johnny’s attention. He stops pacing and walks closer to Jaehyun.

“The point I’m trying to make, Jae, is that I’ve seen what it’s like to fall out of love.” Johnny shakes his head. “I’ve witnessed two people who were so in love fall apart, eventually making their son fall apart and it’s not a good feeling. It’s horrible. And I don’t want  you to go though that. Because I’m scared that we’ll end up like my parents.” His voice trembles and his hands begin to shake, and his eyes water and Jaehyun finally walks over to him, grabbing his hands.

“Because, I can feel myself falling so deeply in love with you, Jaehyun.” Johnny looks into his eyes and sniffles. “And sure, right now it all feels great, but what about in a year or two? What if we stop falling?”

The words keep hitting Jaehyun all too fast, and he can barely feel anything because his whole body has gone numb. He feels lightheaded, feels all the blood rush to his cheeks and ears and neck, and everything is happening way too fast. He reaches forward and cups Johnny’s left cheek, staring back into his teary eyes.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun says, out of breath. “First of all, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I can’t imagine how hard that must’ve been.” He nods. “And secondly-“ Jaehyun leans forward and presses his lips to Johnny’s, closing his eyes tightly. Johnny is surprised by it, but kisses back. Jaehyun pulls away and exhales a breath.

“We aren’t your parents.” He continues. “We’re young and this is all still new to us. We don’t have to rush into this if you’re not ready-“

“But I  _ am _ ready,” Johnny cuts him off, nodding. He presses another kiss to Jaehyun’s lips, breathy and needy. “I’m so ready, Jae.”

“Then let’s do it!” Jaehyun smiles compassionately, shaking his head. “Let’s be together and have fun. Let’s fall in love with each other for real and keep falling and falling for as long as we can.” Jaehyun wraps his arm around Johnny’s neck, bringing him closer. “Because I’m falling in love with you, too. And I don’t think I want to stop.”

Johnny kisses Jaehyun’s lips hard, wrapping his arms around his lower torso. Jaehyun holds onto his biceps and kisses back, squeezing his arms gently while the taste of cherry lip balm from Johnny’s lips stick to his taste buds. They maneuver their bodies in the kiss until Jaehyun’s back is pressed up against the cold, concrete wall. Johnny pulls away and they laugh as the wind blows through their hair and clothes.

“From this moment on, will you be my boyfriend?” Jaehyun whispers, only inches away from Johnny’s lips and face. Johnny reaches up and moves Jaehyun’s hair away from his eyes.

“Hell yeah,” he whispers back, smiling wide. Jaehyun laughs and kisses his lips again, a little rougher this time. He pulls Johnny’s body forward against own and grabs his shoulders. Johnny pins Jaehyun against the cold, brownish wall and they press together, kissing hungrily. Their tongues swirl, their teeth bump, and they’re both letting out a series of breaths through their noses and swal allowing each other’s moans.

Johnny pulls away to breathe and leans down to begin attacking Jaehyun’s neck with hot, wet kisses. Jaehyun tilts his head back against the wall and moans when Johnny begins sucking on one particular spot. He reaches forward and rubs his cold hands up Johnny’s tank, cold fingers coming in contact with Johnny’s warm skin. Jaehyun runs his hands up and down Johnny’s chest, letting out soft pants of breath as Johnny finishes leaving one hickey to start another.

Jaehyun frees his hands and cup Johnny’s cheeks, trying to get the older to unlatch his teeth from his neck. Johnny catches the hint and comes meet Jaehyun’s lips in a kiss that’s full of heat right away. Johnny wastes zero time as he wiggles his tongue through Jaehyun’s lips, desperate and craving more of him. Their tongues collide faster than the speed of light, slipping and sliding eagerly over one another as they let out soft moans that are swallowed by each other. Johnny groans and pulls away with a string of saliva connecting from their lips.

“J-john,” Jaehyun whispers, out of breath. He lets out a few pants of air against Johnny’s lips , taking deep breaths. He inhales his scent and nearly falls to his knees, but the adrenaline running through his body keeps him up. His heart is beating way too fast for him to register and there’s a tingly sensation bubbling just south of his head. Johnny stares at him, pressing faint kisses to his lips once, twice, then again.

“Jae,” He whispers back, staring at him with big, dilated pupils and his eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

“I,” Jaehyun starts, letting out a nervous chuckle. “I’m kinda..” he trails off, looking down at the pair of compression leggings he has on. Johnny notices a tiny bulge and smiles when he looks at Jaehyun again.

“Oh,” he chuckles. “I see. Is that because of me?” He frowns, pretending to think.

Jaehyun hits his chest playfully, blushing profusely. Johnny bites his lip and stares down at him, hands still pinned on either side of his head. They kiss again and Jaehyun moans into it, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s waist. He brings their hips flush together and Johnny lets out a noise from the back of his throat. Jaehyun smiles and rolls his hips around, kissing Johnny’s lips. Johnny kisses back and pulls away when Jaehyun rolls his hips a little harder.

“Ah, Jae.. T-too tight,” Johnny whispers, resting his forehead against Jaehyun’s. “Wanna feel you.”

Jaehyun shudders and nods, reaching down to unbutton the single button on Johnny’s khaki’s. He unzips the zipper and makes eye contact with Johnny, asking permission. Johnny nods and watches as Jaehyun reaches in passed his briefs and takes hold of his throbbing cock, freeing it from its confides. Johnny closes his eyes and sighs, resting his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Is that better?” Jaehyun asks, whispering right in Johnny’s ear.

Johnny lets out a shaky breath and nods again, trying to hold himself up on the wall so he doesn’t give in to his jelly legs from Jaehyun touching him so gently. His eyes close when Jaehyun strokes his cock one and his legs buckle a bit. Jaehyun smirks and bites his lower lip, trying to contain his moans. He presses his knees together to try and create some type of friction on his own cock and when Johnny catches on, he reaches inside Jaehyun’s leggings and pulls his cock free, wrapping his giant hand around it.

They both let out loud moans together, pressing their mouths against one another’s in a hot kiss that’s mostly just tongue and saliva, and when they pull away, Johnny presses his hips forward and meets Jaehyun’s warm cock against his own. They both moan again at the sudden contact and an idea goes through Johnny’s head. He brings his legs closer until his hips are flush against Jaehyun’s, then wraps his hand around both of their cocks. Jaehyun lets out a tiny moan, watching Johnny’s every move. Johnny smirks and thrusts slowly up into his own hand, his cock rubbing against Jaehyun’s and Jaehyun lets out a loud moan, putting his head back against the concrete wall. Johnny shushes him with a kiss and gestures to the sliding glass door only a few feet away from them. Someone could easily walk outside and catch them, and that only turned Jaehyun on even more.

He wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck and kisses him hard and full of passion and lust. The kiss is cut short when Jaehyun moans out again and puts his head back on the wall, running his hands through Johnny’s hair. He watches as Johnny’s hand holds their cocks together and jerks them off at the same time, something Jaehyun never really thought was a thing until now. He moans with each tug of Johnny’s hand on their cocks as Johnny begins kissing his neck again, sucking and bitting on his sweaty skin.

The cold air continues to blow, but between Johnny’s body and the thermal football jersey, Jaehyun is sweating like the sun is out. He thrusts his hips up in tandem with Johnny’s strokes and they both moan together. Johnny tips his head back and gasps for air, moving his hand faster around their leaking cocks. Jaehyun takes the opportunity to lean forward and kiss his neck, licking, sucking, and biting it just like he did to him. It takes him a while but when he pulls away, he admires his very own hickey against Johnny’s beautiful skin, a broken laugh mixed with a moan leaving his mouth.

“Cl..” Johnny whispers, panting rapidly. “Cl-close..”

Jaehyun continues to thrust up into Johnny’s hand and against his cock, moving his hips faster. The feeling drives him crazy and he rolls his eyes, flashing an imaginary middle finger to all the people inside. He lets out a loud moan that he’s sure could be heard from downstairs where there are people by the pool, but he doesn’t care because he’s close and Johnny’s wet, slippery cock feels so good against his and his hips are moving faster and Johnny’s hand is moving faster as well and that familiar feeling inside his abdomen is back so he pants Johnny’s name louder and moves his hips faster and grinds them harder and harder until he-

“A-ah!  _J-John!_ Johnny!” He chokes out, grabbing fistfuls of Johnny’s hair as his orgasm washes over him and his white release spills onto Johnny’s cock and hand. Johnny continues stroking his hand over both their cocks, the glide more wet than ever, and he comes when Jaehyun (weakly) attacks his neck with faint kisses. Johnny stops his movements and collapses against Jaehyun’s body, pressing him harder against the wall. They’re both panting hard against one another as they come down from their highs. After a while, Johnny stands up and removes his dirty hand from around their cocks, wishing he had something to clean them both up.

“Oh,” Jaehyun nods. “I have something.” He stands up straight, slowly and gently, and removes his jersey. He hands it to Johnny who takes it and cleans them up. Jaehyun removes his giant shoulder pads and sets them on the ground by their feet and lets the cold night air hit his hot body, cooling him off. They fix themselves and take a minute or two to make each other look presentable enough to go back inside and act like nothing happened. Johnny stares at Jaehyun, setting the dirty jersey down by his shoulder pads.

“That was..” Johnny sighs, letting a smile creep across his lips. “That was  _ really _ good.”

“It was.” Jaehyun nods, staring up at Johnny as he leans back against the wall again. Johnny leans down and kisses him quickly before pulling away.

“We should go back inside and finish partying before the night ends.” He stares into Jaehyun’s eyes, smiling at him. "_Boyfriend_."

Jaehyun blushes and giggles shyly, standing up straight. "I agree, _boyfriend_." He kisses Johnny’s lips and pulls away, grabbing his hand as they walk back inside, leaving Jaehyun’s helmet, shoulder pads, and jersey behind. 

** + **

Jaehyun sits there, still as a statue. His blinks are slow, and his breathing is shallow. He's staring off into space, staring at nothing, and the look in his eyes is bare and unreadable. He's digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands again, breaking the skin, and he winces when it becomes too much. Then he lets out a small, dry chuckle, shaking his head.

“What’s so funny?” Doyoung asks, waiting for him to finish.

“Nothing. Nothing,“ Jaehyun shakes his head, swallowing. “It’s just so fucking funny that I fell for that stupid sob story about his parents. I can’t believe how dumb I was to fall for that shit.” He sighs.

“So, it  wasn’t true?” Doyoung asks, ready to scribble out what he wrote about it.

“Oh, no, it was,” Jaehyun reassures, staring at the cold cup of water in his lap that used to be ice chips. “It’s just.. he only told me that story because he  _ wanted _ me to ask him out.”

“And.. h-how do you know that?” Doyoung is utterly confused.

Jaehyun shrugs. “It makes sense. Why else would he tell me? Because I know for a fact if he didn’t, we wouldn’t have done what we did and yeah, I would’ve still asked him to be my boyfriend, but that would’ve been it. It just goes to show you that Johnny Suh is nothing but a two faced, good for nothing, bullshit liar.”

The room is quiet. Doyoung writes something down and gets up, walking towards Jaehyun. “Do you need me to get you anything while I’m up?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun nods. “I need to pee. Can you track down a nurse and the police officer who cuffed me so I can go?”

“Sure.” Doyoung nods, setting down his pen and notebook on his chair. “I’ll be right back. And when I return, will you be ready to talk some more, or would you like to take a break?”

“I’ll be ready.” Jaehyun nods.

And with that, Doyoung leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 coming soon! 
> 
> Follow my twit - @btaeu


End file.
